


Broken Hearts & Painted Smiles: The Harley Quinn Story

by JQuinzelle



Category: DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s), Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JQuinzelle/pseuds/JQuinzelle
Summary: A re-imagining of Dr. Harleen Quinzel's transformation into Harley Quinn by Joker's hand.Dr. Harleen Quinzel is a promising psychiatrist in Arkham Asylum. So much, that Dr. Jeremiah Arkham has assigned her the high profile patient transferred from death row, the Joker. Dr. Quinzel sees how Joker has been a victim of vigilante and correctional system abuse as she studies the patient. Joker sees Dr. Quinzel as a tool to use in his chaotic madness.After a breakout in the Asylum, Joker pays Dr. Quinzel a visit in her office. Dr. Quinzel shows no fear of the Joker as she admits she had been preparing for him long prior to working at the Asylum. Dr. Quinzel's studies had led to an obsession, which led into a fantasy. One which Joker sees as an opportunity.Dr. Quinzel helps Joker escape after an intimate encounter, leaving bodies behind, but Joker is quick to "break up" with Dr. Quinzel by abandoning her. Harleen Quinzel, now a wanted woman, is conflicted whether to hate the Joker or love him as in her fantasy.Little does she know, a third-party is also obsessed with the Joker and sees Harleen Quinzel as an obstacle to eliminate. She sees herself as the Joker's Daughter and she wants her daddy.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2





	Broken Hearts & Painted Smiles: The Harley Quinn Story

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally titled "A Family Affair: The Harley Quinn Story". I'm debating on which title to keep for this story.  
> The story is inspired by classic and Rebirth Harley Quinn, but doesn't adhere to any canon.
    
    
                                                                   FADE IN:
    
    
    
                   EXT. PROJECTS, GOTHAM CITY, THEN - DAY
    
                   On the dried grass around the project housing buildings,
                   CHILDREN gather toward an old ice cream truck down the
                   street. The ice cream truck plays a loud, playful tune.
    
                   CHILD JOKER'S DAUGHTER, around 6-7 years old, in a raggedy
                   purple t-shirt, torn pants, and with red hair peeking out
                   from under a KNIGHTS baseball cap, pokes a dead squirrel with
                   a stick. She isn't smiling.
    
                                       QUINN (V.O.)
                             How deep does a trauma cut?
    
                   Child Joker's Daughter looks up from the anthill to see the
                   Children each get their ice cream. She licks her lips.
    
                   A BOY, same age as the girl, walks by eating ice cream with a
                   FRIEND of the same age. The Friend kicks dirt toward Child
                   Joker's Daughter.
    
                                       BOY
                             Hey, Little Looney.
    
                   Child Joker's Daughter tries to ignore Boy.
    
                   Boy holds out his ice cream.
    
                                       BOY
                             Want some? The sugar would probably
                             make you crazier.
    
                   Child Joker's Daughter is visibly hurt by the teasing. She
                   starts to tear up and wipes her eyes.
    
                                       BOY
                             Is it time for Little Looney's
                             crazy pills?
    
                   A teen in red punk attire, TEEN QUINN, 14-15, brown haired,
                   approaches the Boy and Friend, eating an ice cream of her
                   own.
    
                   Boy throws the remainder of his ice cream at Child Joker's
                   Daughter, landing on the squirrel carcass.
    
                                       BOY
                             Should help the medicine go down. 
    
                   Boy and Friend laugh at Child Joker's Daughter. They turn to
                   walk away, bumping into Teen Quinn.
    
                                       TEEN QUINN
                             Care for a taste?
    
                   Teen Quinn dumps her ice cream cone on Boy's head. Boy stands
                   frozen in rage.
    
                                       FRIEND
                             Shouldn't have done that.
    
                                       TEEN QUINN
                             Want a wedgie?
    
                   Friend shakes his head.
    
                                       TEEN QUINN
                             Then scram.
    
                   Friend takes Boy's arm and walks him away, as Boy shakes the
                   ice cream from his hair.
    
                   Teen Quinn turns to Child Joker's Daughter.
    
                                       TEEN QUINN
                             Where are your parents?
    
                   Child Joker's Daughter doesn't respond.
    
                                       TEEN QUINN
                             Well, kids are jerks. Parents can
                             be too.
    
                   Child Joker's Daughter looks up at Teen Quinn. Child Joker's
                   Daughter's eyes tear up.
    
                                       TEEN QUINN
                             What's with the tears? I'm not your
                             therapist.
    
                   Teen Quinn leaves Child Joker's Daughter crying on the front
                   yard.
    
                   Child Joker's Daughter stands and runs into the building.
    
    
    
                   INT. PROJECTS RESIDENCE, THEN - DAY
    
                   Child Joker's Daughter runs past an unkempt man in a robe
                   with a beer, her father, JAKE, and knocks the beer from his
                   hand.
    
                                       JAKE
                             You stupid little shit!
    
    
    
                   INT. PROJECTS RESIDENCE, BEDROOM, THEN - DAY
    
                   Child Joker's Daughter dives into her bed in the corner of a
                   mostly empty white room. There's a cracked mirror on the wall
                   beside a worn dresser. Child Joker's Daughter cries in bed.
    
                   The doorknob rattles violently.
    
                                       JAKE (O.S.)
                             Open this door right now!
    
                   CHERYL, Child Joker's Daughter's mother, speaks in a daze.
    
                                       CHERYL (O.S.)
                             She's just a kid, Jake. Cut her
                             some slack.
    
                   A BEAT.
    
                   There is a loud crashing sound with Cheryl screaming, which
                   causes Child Joker's Daughter to flinch. She keeps her eyes
                   closed as she trembles.
    
                                       JAKE (O.S.)
                             Any more fucking sage advice? Speak
                             up! Come here. I said, come here!
                             Where's the love, pumpkin?
    
                                       CHERYL (O.S.)
                             I'm sorry. I do love you. I love--
    
                   A THUD. Silence.
    
                                       JAKE (O.S.)
                             I love you, too. Like I love...
    
                   BANGING against the door.
    
                   The door breaks open, and Jake barges in with a bloody
                   kitchen knife, stains of blood on his robe.
    
                   Child Joker's Daughter screams.
    
                   Jake pulls Child Joker's Daughter by the arm with a violent
                   throw.
    
                                       JAKE
                             You also love me. Don't you,
                             sweetheart?
    
                   Child Joker's Daughter grabs a pencil from a nearby desk.
    
                                       JAKE
                             Show daddy some love.
    
                   Jack pins Child Joker's Daughter to the floor. They struggle
                   briefly before Jake's legs twitch and struggle stops.
    
                   Child Joker's Daughter gets off Jake. We see a pencil impaled
                   in his throat. Child Joker's Daughter's shirt is covered with
                   blood.
    
                   At first, Child Joker's Daughter is horrified, but her
                   expression quickly changes into one of detachment and
                   emotional withdrawal as she leans over her dying father.
    
                   Jake's eyes beg for mercy as he chokes on blood.
    
                   Child Joker Daughter stands over Jake, staring at him as
                   blood pools at her feet.
    
    
    
                   EXT. PROJECTS, GOTHAM CITY, THEN - DAY
    
                   Child Joker's Daughter stands alone in the rain as POLICE
                   OFFICERS canvas the crime scene, marking evidence and moving
                   bodies.
    
                   Boy and Friend stand at the gate, watching the spectacle with
                   excitement.
    
                   Teen Quinn walks down the street and is stopped by the sight
                   of police. She stands behind Boy and Friend.
    
                   Child Joker's Daughter screams into the sky.
    
                   A CASE WORKER approaches Child Joker's Daughter, placing a
                   hand on her shoulder, when she pulls away and takes off
                   running.
    
                                       QUINN (V.O.)
                             Trauma cuts deep. Infects the
                             blood. Sickens the heart.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
                   THUNDER.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, LOBBY, NOW - NIGHT
    
                   A forest surrounds the grim estate that is Arkham Asylum. The
                   assault of rain on the dark, wired asylum windows is loud,
                   accompanied only by the bedlam within the asylum.
    
                   The walls of the lobby are gray and barren, with little
                   fluorescent light.
                   No ornate plants or decoration, only a couple benches along
                   the side, and a lone SODER COLA brand vending machine
                   radiating a green light from the corner onto a guard station
                   by a large door marked with an "ADMITTANCE" placard.
    
                   Directly across from that, two steel double doors, heavy and
                   worn, are marked "EXIT". All is highly institutional.
    
                   Behind the desk, a large African-American guard in a light
                   blue shirt sporting gray Arkham Asylum patches, AARON CASH,
                   drinks from his coffee mug using his right hand. His eyes are
                   fixated on a monitor in front of him, showing the outside of
                   the double door exit. His left hand is obscured.
    
                   To his side, a three by three grid of monitors illuminate the
                   station. On his desk rest stacks of folders and his
                   nightstick. Cash's radio crackles as it receives a message
                   from his lieutenant, BRYCE, regarding an incoming patient. 
    
                                       BRYCE (O.S.)
                             Watchtower, transferring Waylon
                             Jones to triage. Requesting all
                             available units to process.
    
                   Cash sips from his mug.
    
                                       CASH
                                 (into radio)
                             Watchtower. You're clear. All
                             available units, report to triage. 
    
                   Again, Cash sips from his mug. A sudden flash of lightning
                   shines shadows looking like jagged teeth on Cash.
    
                                       CASH
                                 (into radio)
                             Be careful. He's an animal.
    
                   Cash sets his mug down and reclines in his seat, letting out
                   a deep exhale. He looks down to his left hand, which has been
                   amputated and replaced with a hook.
    
                                       CASH
                             God bless.
    
                   Cash turns to the monitor grid beside him. On the top left
                   there is the feed of six guards escorting a large, very
                   muscular man no shirt on. The man has leathery and scaly
                   brown skin, almost reptilian. There are multiple contusions
                   and lacerations on his body. He wears his black eye with a
                   sense of pride as he smiles with jagged teeth. This man is
                   Waylon Jones, or KILLER CROC.
    
                   The radio crackles.
    
                                       BRYCE (O.S.)
                             On your toes, boys. He looks
                             hungry.
    
                   A buzzer from Cash's desk rings out, but Cash is too fixated
                   on the screen to notice. The monitor shows a blonde doctor in
                   her mid 20s, wearing glasses. She clenches files under her
                   coat in the rain. She is HARLEY QUINN, or Dr. Harleen Quinzel
                   to her peers.
    
                   A second buzz is followed by Quinn using the intercom.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Hey, Aaron! What's the deal? Make
                             with the open sesame!
    
                   Cash turns from the screens to see Quinn looking into the
                   camera. He chuckles into an intercom on his desk.
    
                                       CASH
                             I've always said you looked better
                             with your hair down.
    
                   Quinn makes a face and flips off the camera.
    
                   Cash unlocks the exit doors with a loud buzzing from a
                   button. In walks Quinn, soaked to the bone.
    
                   Cash laughs.
    
                                       QUINN
                             We'll see who's laughing when I get
                             pneumonia and die.
    
                                       CASH
                                 (still laughing)
                             Sorry, Doc. Let me get you a
                             napkin.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Yeah, yuck it up. What's going on,
                             anyway? My card wouldn't work.
    
                   Cash tilts his head toward monitor grid.
    
                                       CASH
                             We got a high profile transfer.
                             Keys go down during. Protocol. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             So, who's the rock star this time?
    
                   Cash taps the counter with his hook hand.
    
                                       QUINN
                             No way!
    
                                       CASH
                             He chewed through two SWAT teams.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What? No Batman to beat him down?
    
                                       CASH
                             The B-A-T has been M-I-A since
                             Bane.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Jeez. How did they catch him then? 
    
                                       CASH
                             Batman ain't the only one in a mask
                             and tights.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Everyone has a personae. I wonder
                             what's yours?
    
                                       CASH
                             My personae wears a croc skin suit
                             with matching shoes and bag.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You should really come by my office
                             sometime.
    
                                       CASH
                             I don't need a shrink.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Sure you don't. So, am I clear to
                             go in, or what? I really have to
                             pee. 
    
                   Cash looks at the monitor grid.
    
                                       CASH
                             Yeah, they're showing Croc to his
                             hole. Go ahead.
    
                   Cash hits another button and the admittance door buzzes and
                   unlocks.
    
                   Quinn enters and closes the door behind her.
    
                   Cash retakes his seat and turns to the monitor grid, picking
                   up his mug. On one screen, Quinn walks down the halls. Cash
                   smiles.
    
                                       CASH
                             Cute kid.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, QUINN'S OFFICE - NIGHT
    
                   Quinn opens the door to her small office. Simple and dark,
                   the office has a desk with two chairs opposite of each other.
                   The door does a good job of muffling the commotion from the
                   halls.
    
                   Quinn flips the light switch by the door. She takes off her
                   wet coat, hangs it on an empty chair, and drops her files on
                   top of her desk before letting herself fall into the chair
                   with a grunt.
    
                   Her desk is a mess of papers and candy wrappers. Under the
                   desk there is a mini fridge which Quinn opens and pulls out a
                   fresh can of "Booster's Gold" energy drink. She takes a long
                   drink, savoring it.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Mmm... Fizzy.
    
                   Quinn moves some papers around and picks a file up from the
                   mess.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Let's see. Who do we have first on
                             our party list?
    
                   She looks at the file. It reads "Nigma, Edward" from the
                   label on the tab. She tosses the file aside.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Looking for crazy, not annoying.
    
                   A knock on the door.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Come in.
    
                   A slender, tall, 30s, man opens Quinn's door. He has a clean
                   cut look with glasses and a brown suit. His name is JONATHAN
                   CRANE.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Hey, Johnny.
    
                                       CRANE
                             I was on my way to Hugo's when I
                             figured I'd pay you a visit for a
                             chat.
    
                   Crane sees the files on Quinn's desk.
    
                                       CRANE
                             I see you're busy. I could come
                             back later.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You're fine. So, what's up?
    
                                       CRANE
                             Jeremiah wanted me to relay a
                             message to you.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Let me guess. I'm fired, right? 
    
                                       CRANE
                             No, not fired. Yet.
    
                   Quinn chuckles.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Tell me what he said, nerd.
    
                                       CRANE
                             Jeremiah was quite impressed by
                             your work with Jervis Tetch. He
                             shows to be quite stable.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Sure, he is.
    
                                       CRANE
                             Well, Jeremiah believes you have
                             'knack' for this kind of work. He
                             thinks you're ready for a
                             challenge.
    
                   Quinn takes a long drink from her can and reclines in her
                   chair. She looks at the stack of files on her desk.
    
                   Crane follows her gaze to the files.
    
                                       CRANE
                             Don't worry about them. Doctor
                             Zaheer will take up the slack. You
                             just focus on...
    
                   Crane steps into the office and places a weathered file on
                   Quinn's desk.
    
                                       CRANE
                             Him.
    
                   Quinn picks up the file with the label on the tab featuring
                   the patient's name worn illegible, as if it had been rubbed
                   off.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Mystery date?
    
                                       CRANE
                             Open it.
    
                   Quinn opens the file and her eyes widen at what she sees.
                   Photos of a pale man, green slicked back hair with clown
                   makeup on his face, and cold, dead eyes, yet a long, twisted
                   smile, lay on top of the papers. He wears black slacks and
                   dress shirt with a purple vest. He is the JOKER.
    
                                       CRANE
                             He's been in and out of Blackgate
                             Penitentiary non-stop. His latest
                             outing got him the death penalty.
    
                   Quinn gets a chill.
    
                                       QUINN
                             My white whale.
    
                                       CRANE
                             His plea of insanity did get him
                             off death row. He was admitted here
                             a few months ago.
    
                   A packet of photos slips from under the top photo in the
                   folder. They document injuries the Joker had acquired over
                   time. With dates on the top of each photo no more than a
                   couple months apart, the photos show CLOSE-UPs of bruised
                   body parts, lacerations, and missing teeth.
    
                                       CRANE
                             You're moving up. Have a good
                             night, Harleen.
    
                   Crane exits the office, as Quinn remains fixated on the
                   photos. She finishes her can. She leans back pensively,
                   tossing the can on the desk. Quinn closes her eyes and
                   smiles.
    
    
    
                   INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM - NIGHT
    
                   A heavy rain storms onto the neon lit, curtained windows of
                   Quinn's apartment. The neon green liquor store, GREEN FAIRY,
                   sign seeps through the parting in the curtain. The living
                   room is a small living space crowded with bookshelves and
                   file cabinets.
    
                   There are many framed photographs of Quinn with various
                   person's of academic stature hanging on the wall along with
                   awards and degrees.
    
                   A beat up couch faces several books stacked on the coffee
                   table between the TV and couch. The books have the theme of
                   psychology and psychiatry, save for a few romance novels.
    
                   Quinn enters, hugging a stack of files in one arm and a paper
                   coffee cup in the other hand. Quinn drops her keys, which
                   were hanging by a finger. Quinn reacts to dropping the keys
                   by dropping some files.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Nice one, Harleen.
    
                   When Quinn bends over to pick up the keys, she pours the
                   contents of the coffee. Trying to prevent the spill, Quinn
                   drops her keys and papers again. She drops her coffee cup.
                   She picks up the Joker file.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Fuck this.
    
                   Quinn shoves everything on the floor into the apartment and
                   picks up her keys. She walks into the apartment, leaving a
                   mess of papers and coffee at the foot of the door. Quinn
                   drops the file on the coffee table.
    
                   Quinn sits on the armrest of the couch and tosses the keys
                   toward the table, missing completely. Quinn allows herself to
                   fall into the cushions of the couch with a sigh of relief.
    
                                       QUINN
                             From asylum to sanctuary.
    
                   Quinn looks at the file. A black and white photograph of a
                   smiling mouth shows several missing teeth and a swollen upper
                   lip. Quinn stares at the photo and sits, picking up the
                   photo. Quinn opens Joker's file to a flood of medical text. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             You've been through hell.
    
                   Quinn reaches under a pile of papers to pull out a TV remote.
                   She turns on the TV to a stand-up special.
    
                   Quinn turns her attention back to the file, leaving the TV
                   on. Quinn turns a page, reading.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You had a trigger pulled, so you
                             fired.
    
                   Quinn stops on a photocopy of a photo of the Joker, in a coma
                   with an I.V. feeding into him.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Your life is in my hands now.
    
                   Quinn sighs with pity.
    
    
    
                   EXT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, PROMENADE - DAY
    
                   JEREMIAH ARKHAM, an older man in a white coat, hunches over
                   the railing of the rose garden to pick a rose. He pricks his
                   finger on a thorn and withdraws his hand in pain.
    
                   Quinn enters the promenade, white coat over a red dress, and
                   approaches Arkham with a file held close to her body. She
                   looks excited. Arkham smiles at her.
    
                                       ARKHAM
                             Harleen.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What's up, doc?
    
                                       ARKHAM
                             My expectations.
    
                                       QUINN
                             No pressure?
    
                   Arkham turns back to the roses.
    
                                       ARKHAM
                             We let Pamela Isley tend to the
                             roses. I only settle for the best,
                             you see.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Isn't letting Poison Ivy near
                             plants, you know, a bad idea?
    
                                       ARKHAM
                             Worry not. Medications keep her
                             abilities at bay. I trust Jonathan
                             gave you the Joker file.
    
                                       QUINN
                             He did. Thank you.
    
                                       ARKHAM
                             It's what you wanted, correct? Why
                             you transferred to Arkham Asylum?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Yes, it is. When will I see him?
    
                                       ARKHAM
                             In a week. Any thoughts on the
                             patient?
    
                                       QUINN
                             It's difficult to say without
                             seeing him. I do suspect a catalyst
                             to his instability.
    
                   Arkham removes his glasses to rub his eyes.
    
                                       ARKHAM
                             Go on.
    
                   Arkham sniffs a nearby rose. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             Well, according to these files,
                             since his admission, the patient
                             has been quite obsessive over his
                             abuser: the Batman.
    
                                       ARKHAM
                             I see. In your transfer request,
                             you were adamant on being assigned
                             the Joker. Why was that?
    
                                       QUINN
                             I read that the D.A. was
                             challenging the sentence. A
                             mentally ill man does not belong on
                             death row.
    
                   Arkham nods in agreement.
    
                                       ARKHAM
                             Indeed. By the way, Victor Zsasz
                             has been showing signs of relapse.
                             Do tend to him before addressing
                             Joker.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Of course.
    
                   Quinn exits.
    
                   Arkham leans over the railing to smell a rose again.
    
                                       ARKHAM
                             My word, these roses are
                             delightful.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARCADE, A WEEK LATER - DAY
    
                   The arcade is a large floor decked with arcade cabinets.
                   Various colors of light radiate from the cabinets in the
                   darkened, neon lit arcade.
    
                   Quinn is at a light gun cabinet titled "Our Worlds At War".
                   She is totally immersed by the game. She dodges and shoots
                   like she's having the time of her life.
    
                   There are CHILDREN running around and at the game cabinets.
    
                   An explosion occurs on-screen of Quinn's game.
    
                                       QUINN
                             BOOM! That's therapy!
    
                   Crane enters the arcade and is almost knocked over by the
                   running Children. He walks up to Quinn, whom doesn't
                   acknowledge him.
    
                   Quinn continues to play.
    
                                       CRANE
                             You know, there's a bar right down
                             the street. It's quieter there. We
                             could talk over a drink.
    
                   Quinn sips from a Booster's Gold can on the arcade dash. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             Already got one, doc.
    
                   She offers the can to Crane, which he declines.
    
                                       CRANE
                             How many of those have you had? 
    
                                       QUINN
                             Enough to save the world, Johnny
                             boy.
    
                                       CRANE
                             It's hard to believe you're a
                             psychiatrist.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'm nosey, annoying, and a
                             borderline sociopath. Where's the
                             mystery?
    
                   Crane leans on the arcade machine's side.
    
                                       CRANE
                             You left me a message. Said it was
                             important. Ring any bells?
    
                   Quinn loses the game and throws the light gun at the screen
                   in frustration. She looks at Crane.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You wouldn't happen to have any
                             quarters?
    
                   Crane shakes his head with a smile. Quinn pouts.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I was at the final boss.
    
                                       CRANE
                             Harleen, what's the reason you
                             called?
    
                   Quinn takes her beverage and leaves the arcade machine. 
    
                   Crane follows.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'll be interviewing Joker
                             tomorrow.
    
                                       CRANE
                             Excited?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Very. And a little nervous.
    
                                       CRANE
                             Don't be. In a week, Zsasz's
                             symptoms lessened. You'll do fine.
    
                   Quinn walks up to a counter displaying prizes and toys. She
                   pulls an exaggerated long string of tickets from her pocket
                   and lays them on the counter.
    
                   There is a television mounted on the high corner of the prize
                   booth. It shows a muted NEWS 52 story on the Joker's trial.
                   Quinn watches the television story.
    
                                       QUINN
                             My academic career basically
                             revolved around Joker. I did my
                             dissertation on him. And you know
                             what? I learned there's an unspoken
                             truth in Gotham.
    
                                       CRANE
                             'Unspoken truth'?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Batman belongs in Arkham.
    
                                       CRANE
                             I agree.
    
                   The television shows an interview between a clean cut anchor,
                   30s, JACK RYDER, and an older man, 45-50, in a tan overcoat,
                   wearing glasses and a mustache. He is COMMISSIONER JIM
                   GORDON.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Vigilantes, the legal system, the
                             media, they make men into monsters.
    
                                       CRANE
                             Gotham sees our vigilante problem
                             as the answer.
    
                                       QUINN
                             An answer to which question? Where
                             the masses see heroes, I see
                             abusers.
    
                   An EMPLOYEE comes out of a back room with a yawn and
                   approaches the counter. He begins to count the tickets. 
    
                                       QUINN
                                 (to Crane)
                             Joker has injuries so severe--
    
                                       EMPLOYEE
                             What do you want?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Excuse you. I want the pink bunny.
    
                   Employee looks at the pink bunny in the corner of the highest
                   shelf and grunts as he fetches a stepping stool.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Joker is a victim. What kind of
                             justice is a beating by the hands
                             of masked men like the Bat?
    
                                       CRANE
                             No to murder, yes to maiming. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             Joker has a bat-shaped bruise on
                             his brain.
    
                                       CRANE
                             You said your first session with
                             him is tomorrow, right?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Yeah, it's gonna be like-- 
    
                   Employee returns with the pink bunny.
    
                                       EMPLOYEE
                             One pink bunny. Happy?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Nice interpersonal skills. Real...
    
                   Quinn's eye drifts to the prize shelves, where she spots a
                   raggedy plush beaver that's been on the second highest shelf
                   too long.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Holy shit! That beaver! Do you see
                             it, Johnny?
    
                                       CRANE
                             Yes. It's just a beaver.
    
                                       QUINN
                                 (to Employee)
                             I changed my mind on the bunny. Get
                             the beav.
    
                   Employee trudges back to the prize shelf, cursing Quinn under
                   his breath.
    
                   Quinn notices Crane shaking his head with a smile.
    
                   Employee returns with the beaver. He is about to hand it to
                   Quinn, when she nearly climbs over the counter to snatch it
                   from him. Quinn embraces the beaver with such a look of
                   bliss.
    
                                       CRANE
                             There's something in the DSM
                             regarding this. I swear.
    
                                       QUINN
                             My Nana had one just like this. Oh,
                             and he's missing an eye. I have a
                             soft spot for nostalgia and the
                             neglected. Which brings me back to
                             Joker. I need to--
    
                                       EMPLOYEE
                             Beaver's a three hundred tickets.
    
                                       QUINN
                             For fuck's sake! Can't you see I'm
                             having a conversation here?
    
                   Quinn picks up all her tickets and throws them at Employee.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Keep the change.
    
                   Quinn walks past Crane, feeling pleased with herself, and
                   Crane follows, but not before shrugging his shoulders at
                   Employee. Crane and Quinn walk toward the exit.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Harvey Dent is gunning to put Joker
                             back on death row. I can't let that
                             happen.
    
                                       CRANE
                             Be careful with him, Harleen.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'm a big girl, Johnny.
    
                   Quinn points to the television, still covering the Joker.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I know who my patient is and what
                             he's done.
    
                   Quinn sighs.
    
                                       QUINN
                             But I'm his doctor first. So, to
                             me, he isn't guilty. He's ill.
    
                   Quinn makes eye contact with Crane.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Don't you feel there's a real
                             decent man under all that pain? 
    
                                       CRANE
                             No, I don't.
    
                   Quinn breaks eye contact as they exit.
    
    
    
                   EXT. STREETS OF GOTHAM - DAY
    
                   Quinn and Crane walk down the busy streets of Gotham, city of
                   large skyscrapers, litter, and traffic. There is an ice cream
                   truck parked by an alley, selling treats to Children.
    
                   Quinn holds her BERNIE THE BEAVER close as she walks with
                   Crane, who is checking messages on his phone. Quinn sees the
                   Children laughing as they buy ice cream and Quinn smiles
                   warmly.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Do you like kids, Johnny? 
    
                                       CRANE
                             Eh, they outlive their novelty. 
    
                   Quinn looks at Crane with intrigue.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I want to see what goes on in that
                             head of yours.
    
                   Crane chuckles and puts his phone away.
    
                                       CRANE
                             It'd scare the shit out of you.
    
                   Quinn points at the ice cream truck.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Let's get brain freezes!
    
                   Quinn runs across the street, nearly being hit by a car which
                   honks at her.
    
                   Crane cautiously look both ways and walks across the street.
    
                   Crane reaches Quinn.
    
                                       CRANE
                             Try looking both ways next time.
                             That guy nearly hit you.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Yes, mother.
    
                   A bottle shatters in the alley, gaining Quinn's attention. 
    
                   A slender, feminine silhouette with a faint giggle, to be
                   known as JOKER'S DAUGHTER, stands in the center of the alley.
                   Joker's Daughter's face is to be obscured until the reveal
                   later on.
    
                   Quinn gasps and Joker's Daughter disappears. Crane notices
                   Quinn and looks down the alley.
    
                                       CRANE
                             Looking for a stray?
    
                                       QUINN
                             I thought I saw a kid.
    
                                       CRANE
                             Ice cream truck. Kids. They go hand
                             in hand.
    
                                       QUINN
                             No, I mean... never mind. Got
                             enough for one of those scary ice
                             creams with the gumball eyes?
    
                                       CRANE
                             Why am I paying?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Because saving the world from the
                             Imperiex is expensive.
    
                   A banging on metal comes from the alley. Quinn's eye drifts
                   back to the alley and she sees no one.
    
                                       CRANE
                             What?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Some kid is fucking with me.
    
                                       CRANE
                             Don't like kids?
    
                                       QUINN
                             They outlive their novelty.
    
                   Crane chuckles and buys Quinn a Batman head ice cream bar
                   with large white gumball eyes. Quinn rips out an eye with a
                   bite and smiles, chewing the gum.
    
    
    
                   INT. GOTHAM SEWERS - DAY
    
                   The sewers drip with filth and are partially flooded. It's
                   grimy, dark, and echoes with the street noise from above.
                   There's a makeshift fort made out of crates and dirty
                   fabrics.
    
                   A faint giggling can be heard from within the fort. A breeze
                   blows the flap of fabric covering the entrance. Sitting on a
                   weathered rocking chair is Joker's Daughter. She is scrawny
                   and wears a tattered green top and a purple skirt. Her red
                   hair is a mess. She holds a beat up baby doll in her arms.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Quiet now, baby. Daddy loves. Lady
                             knows Daddy. Daddy loves.
    
                   Joker's Daughter pauses, then tears the doll apart in
                   hysterical laughter.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, CELL 8181 - DAY
    
                   Quinn stands outside of the cell's large metal door with
                   three armed GUARDS and Arkham.
    
                   The hall is gloomy and loud. Patients yell for attention. 
    
                   Arkham hands Quinn a file and a remote.
    
                                       ARKHAM
                             I expect you are prepared.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I did my homework. Made flash
                             cards, graphs, macaroni pictures,
                             the works.
    
                   Arkham chuckles.
    
                                       ARKHAM
                             He's fully restrained. The remote I
                             just gave you: press the button if
                             you have trouble, and these men
                             will come in to sedate him. You
                             have nothing to be afraid of.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Oh, I'm not afraid.
    
                                       ARKHAM
                             Wonderful. Guards, the door please. 
    
                   The Guards get in position and unlock the cell door.
    
                                       ARKHAM
                             I believe in you, Doctor Quinzel.
    
                   Quinn walks up to the door as it slides open. She looks back
                   at Arkham and winks before turning back to the cell.
    
                                       QUINN
                             How exciting.
    
                   Quinn enters the cell.
    
                   Inside the cell, there is a cot in the far end that is
                   shadowed. A toilet and sink next to the cot, and an armored
                   security camera in the right far corner of the cell, are the
                   only other things in the cell.
    
                   A guard, GUARD #1, sets down a folding chair for Quinn. Quinn
                   remains standing.
    
                   Joker, in a orange jumpsuit, sits on the edge of the cot,
                   chained from wrists to ankles, with a short chain keeping him
                   on the cot. His head is down, obscured by shadows.
    
                   GUARD #1 steps out of the cell and the door slides shut
                   behind Quinn with a loud clunk of the lock setting. Quinn
                   approaches the chair.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Hello, Mister Joker. It's a
                             pleasure to meet you. I'm your
                             psychiatrist, Doctor Quin--
    
                   Joker doesn't look up as he speaks her name with a broken
                   voice.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Doctor Harleen Frances Quinzel. 
    
                   Quinn stops in her tracks. She looks up at the obvious
                   armored camera in the corner of the cell above his cot, then
                   at Joker.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Doctor Quinzel will do just fine.
                             Patients aren't supposed to know
                             the full names of staff.
    
                   Quinn takes her seat.
    
                                       JOKER
                             How are we to be friends if we
                             start off with secrets?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Mind telling me how you know my
                             full name?
    
                                       JOKER
                             It's important to take charge of
                             one's healthcare.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Not going to tell me?
    
                   Joker smiles wide.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'll make a note of it. Well then,
                             Mister Joker. Since you know my
                             name, perhaps I should know yours.
                             Joker isn't what may be considered
                             a proper name.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Proper? What is proper in Gotham?
                             Scoundrels killing in cold blood.
                             Men in tights running around after
                             bedtime. We're far from proper. I'd
                             say, if we went by Gotham's
                             definition of "proper", I'd...
                             well, I'd rather not say. For the
                             sake of being proper.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Mister Joker, I--
    
                                       JOKER
                             Changed my mind! Let's not be
                             'proper'. It's boring. Let's get
                             comfortable. Let's be real.
    
                   Joker leans forward into the light, exposing pallid clown
                   face with a gap-toothed, lipstick red smile and green hair in
                   a mess. Quinn is taken aback.
    
                                       JOKER
                             This is the face of the real world.
    
                                       QUINN
                             It's not too bad.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You're kind. But I hate liars.
                             Especially in the name of
                             propriety.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You're right, I apologize. You look
                             like you got beat with a croquet
                             mallet and the pudding for lunch
                             gave you gas. What I meant, though,
                             is that you are healing well.
    
                   Joker laughs and then coughs in pain, then forces a smile.
    
                                       JOKER
                             The hospitality here...
    
                                       QUINN
                             Yes?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Never mind.
    
                   Joker leans back into the shadow.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I suppose you want me to lie down?
                             Tell you how bad I want my own
                             mother?
    
                                       QUINN
                             No, seated is fine. And the mother
                             bit is outdated. I'm not Freud.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Certainly better looking.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Why thank you, Mister... What
                             should I call you? Other than
                             Joker.
    
                                       JOKER
                             We can be formal, or we can be fun.
                             Do you like nicknames?
    
                                       QUINN
                             I've had a few. But--
    
                                       JOKER
                             So have I! And, doc, you're no
                             Harleen. I see an image for you. A
                             personae with the cutest name.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Seems like you've given this some
                             thought.
    
                                       JOKER
                             In my time here, I've come to know
                             you better.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Know me better?
    
                                       JOKER
                             The bubbly girl with a big heart
                             and a mind on the verge of freedom.
    
                                       QUINN
                             If that were me, how would you
                             know?
    
                                       JOKER
                             If these walls could speak, you'd
                             hear countless stories. Stories of
                             mad men and even madder doctors.
                             Tales that'd send shivers down your
                             spine.
    
                   Joker shivers and laughs slightly in pain.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Are you saying you hear voices?
    
                   Joker stops laughing and clears his throat.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You are so wrongfully correct. Of
                             course I hear voices. Here, now! I
                             hear... a beautiful psychiatrist
                             still trying to find herself. A
                             lovely girl from, what's that
                             accent you hide? Brooklyn?
    
                   Joker leans into the light with a smile.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Such a lovely voice you try so hard
                             to suppress.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'm not here to talk about myself.
                             I'm here to talk about you.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Of course, of course. Batman breaks
                             and you fix. You know, that accent
                             takes me back to a gig. How's about
                             a deal? You want to know the real
                             me? Be the real you.
    
                   Quinn smiles and speaks with a more pronounced accent, her
                   natural, but controlled voice. Quinn leans forward and
                   prepares to take notes.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Deal. Is this better for you,
                             Mister Joker?
    
                   Joker nods slightly, pleased with himself
    
                                       QUINN (CON'T)
                             What can you tell me about Batman?
                             My notes show that you've
                             encountered him a number of times.
    
                   Joker chuckles. 
    
                                       JOKER
                             We're practically family, Bats and
                             I. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             Then, why does he hurt you?
    
                   Joker pouts.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Because he's the bully big brother.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Does he pick on you because of,
                             maybe, the things you do?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Bah! My irreverence is irrelevant. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             Why's that?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Once you meet him, you'll
                             understand. He isn't a nice man. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             Do you consider yourself a nice
                             man?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Doc, your patient is slipping into
                             a coma from sheer boredom. Where's
                             phrenology and Rorschach tests?
                             How's about we liven the session,
                             yes?
    
                   Quinn doesn't hesitate to respond.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What do you have in mind, Mister
                             Joker?
    
                   Joker smiles wide.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Firstly, casual formality. 'Mister
                             Joker' is too formal.
    
                                       QUINN
                             How's about 'Mister J'?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Not what I had in mind, but that'll
                             do.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Okay, then. Shall we crack that
                             noggin, Mister J?
    
                   Joker chuckles and reclines into the shadows.
    
                                       JOKER
                             For as long as I can remember, I
                             loved making people laugh.
    
    
    
                   EXT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, OUTSIDE QUINN'S OFFICE - NIGHT
    
                   Joker's Daughter looks into Quinn's office window, which
                   shows a view of Quinn at her desk, on the phone.
    
                   Quinn is in a conversation of importance.
    
                   Joker's Daughter is perched on a tree branch with an empty
                   nest. We only see Joker's Daughter's back as she gnaws away
                   at something. She drops what she's eating: a dead bird.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Save daddy, take daddy home. Lady
                             bad for daddy.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, QUINN'S OFFICE - NIGHT
    
                   Quinn is on the phone with her grandma, FRANCES QUINZEL. The
                   topic is very emotional to Quinn. The opened Joker file lies
                   on her desk.
    
                                       QUINN
                                 (on phone)
                             Yes, I love you too, Nana Frances.
    
                   A knock on the door catches Quinn's attention. It's Crane. He
                   holds a cup of coffee and a newspaper under his arm. 
    
                   Crane enters the office and sets the cup down on the desk.
                   Quinn signals Crane to give her a minute.
    
                                       QUINN
                                 (on phone)
                             Yes, I still do. Bubbe, I gotta go.
                             Work just came in. Love you too.
    
                                       CRANE
                             She says I'm work. How flattering.
    
                   Quinn hangs up the phone. She sits pensively, then looks at
                   Crane with a smile.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I haven't seen a Rabbi in over a
                             decade. She's very traditional, my
                             Nana.
    
                   Crane chuckles.
    
                                       CRANE
                             My family was their own version of
                             traditional, so I can relate. It's
                             been a while since I've heard your
                             Bronx voice.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Brooklyn.
    
                   Quinn looks exhausted as she fumbles for her glasses, fixing
                   her voice back to "normal".
    
                                       QUINN
                             It comes out when I'm tired.
    
                                       CRANE
                             How did the initial assessment go? 
    
                                       QUINN
                             He did not disappoint. So many
                             layers. Where are my--? 
    
                   Quinn finds her glasses behind the mug. She puts them on. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             Is this cup for me?
    
                                       CRANE
                             Forgot how you practically run off
                             those energy drinks.
    
                   Quinn chuckles.
    
                                       QUINN
                             When I was in there, with Mister J,
                             I felt something in the room with
                             us. Within him. Something no other
                             patient has really possessed
                             before.
    
                                       CRANE
                             'Mister J'? Let's not get personal. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             He prefers it to Mister Joker.
    
                                       CRANE
                             What did you feel?
    
                   Quinn closes her file on the Joker and stands to make her way
                   out the door, leaving the coffee untouched.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I felt a calm. A thread of sanity.
    
                   Quinn exits her office.
    
                   Crane leans on the door frame looking into her office. He
                   sees the Joker's file on the desk and scoffs.
    
                                       CRANE
                             'Sanity'?
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, LOBBY - NIGHT
    
                   Cash returns to his station from the nearby Soder machine. He
                   sits down and pops open the can. He observes the monitors,
                   showing patients being escorted back to their cells by armed
                   Guards.
    
                   One monitor shows Quinn stopping at the door and looking in
                   her coat pockets for her card to open the door. She finds it
                   and runs it through a card reader. She enters the lobby. Cash
                   stands from his station.
    
                                       CASH
                             Hey, doc. You look happy. Good day?
    
                   Quinn stops and smiles at Cash.
    
                                       QUINN
                             It was quite educational.
    
                                       CASH
                             Heard you were assigned the clown. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             He's more than 'the clown'.
    
                                       CASH
                             Be careful, doc. He ain't your
                             average headcase. He's dangerous.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Tell that to the surgeon who had to
                             remove a three inch shard of glass
                             from his chest.
    
                                       CASH
                             He's a freak who likes to play
                             games, kid. Don't think otherwise. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             I told you not to call me "kid".
                             And he's not a freak. He just
                             has... complications.
    
                                       CASH
                             Complications? So do I! You don't
                             see me unleashing my own version of
                             nerve gas on the city and slicing
                             people up. Harleen, I'm just tired
                             of seeing him slip out from under
                             justice. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             Justice? He was facing execution!
    
                                       CASH
                             He isn't some depressed teen or
                             suicidal businessman. He's--
    
                   Quinn is now stern with Cash.
    
                                       QUINN
                             He's a person. And as every bit
                             important as those two examples. 
    
                   Cash sighs.
    
                                       CASH
                             Why are you defending him? He can't
                             be saved.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'm here to help, not save. I'm not
                             Jesus fucking Christ.
    
                                       CASH
                             He's a maniac.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Stop using the words 'maniac' and
                             'freak' to describe my patient.
                             Crazy or not, he's a person.
    
                                       CASH
                             He's a criminal! If you'd seen the
                             things I had, you'd know, he's not
                             a person. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             You know, talking like that, I'm
                             starting to think he's more of a
                             person than you are.
    
                   A moment of silence.
    
                                       CASH
                             You have it all wrong, kid.
    
                   Cash sits at his station.
    
                                       QUINN
                             No, you just--
    
                                       CASH
                             Good night, Doctor Quinzel.
    
                   Quinn is steaming from the dismissal. She storms as she exits
                   the lobby.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, CELL 8181, TWO MONTHS LATER - DAY
    
                   Joker is crafting an origami flower on his cot. There are
                   shreds of paper scattered about. Joker is still chained. His
                   hair is significantly longer and has light stubble on his
                   face. His missing teeth have been replaced with silver teeth.
    
                   The cell door unlocks and opens. Guard #1 enters the cell and
                   places the folding chair for Quinn. He has a pain in his
                   side.
    
                   Joker looks up at Guard #1 with a smile.
    
                                       JOKER
                             How're the baby backs today?
    
                                       GUARD #1
                             Quiet, inmate!
    
                                       JOKER
                             Touchy.
    
                   Joker focuses on his origami.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Try not to forget my pudding next
                             time.
    
                   Guard #1 exits the cell.
    
                   A moment passes before Quinn enters carrying a file, her hair
                   down and dressed more relaxed and slightly provocative, still
                   wearing glasses. She notices Guard #1 walk by in discomfort.
    
                   Joker looks up from his origami at the sound of high heels
                   with excitement, but no smile, as Quinn enters and takes her
                   seat.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Finally, someone I look forward to
                             a visit from.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Wouldn't miss our little dates for
                             the world, Mister J.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Goodie.
    
                   Joker smiles wide.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I see that brilliant smile is back
                             in full.
    
                                       JOKER
                             The dentist visit was like a trip
                             down memory lane.
    
                                       QUINN
                             How so?
    
                                       JOKER
                             All the screaming. Machines
                             buzzing. So much blood. Apparently,
                             I need to floss more.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I did see a note of charges being
                             brought up against you.
    
                   Quinn opens the file and reads it without enthusiasm, as if
                   running down a list.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You locked yourself in the office
                             with the dentist and filled the
                             room with laughing gas.
                             By the time the police broke in,
                             you had drilled your way through
                             the dentist's back molar into his
                             skull and retook your place in the
                             patient seat. Huh. You even stuffed
                             your mouth with gauze. Interesting.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You don't seem affected really. 
    
                   Quinn smiles playfully at Joker.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Gives us more time together.
                             Besides, it sounds like a real
                             gasser.
    
                   Joker laughs at her joke.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I want to try something else today.
                             We discuss Batman a lot. A. Lot. 
    
                                       JOKER
                             Jealous?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Maybe. But that's because I care
                             about the you outside of Batman. I
                             feel like exploring that you today. 
    
                   Joker laughs.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Guns are out, I see.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What do you mean?
    
                                       JOKER
                             The trained shrink role. I don't
                             recall much of a friendly 'how do
                             you do'.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Mister J, this is the ultimate 'how
                             do you do'. Dent wants you on death
                             row. I want you here.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Well, then. I am doing just peachy.
    
                   Joker continues his origami.
    
                                       QUINN
                             So let's get right to it, shall we?
                             Why do you hurt people? Is it that
                             you feel compelled? Like an itch to
                             scratch?
    
                                       JOKER
                             I can never get the petals right.
                             Love me, love me not, and such. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             Mister J?
    
                                       JOKER
                             I only want to make the people
                             laugh. It's not my fault these
                             cretins don't get the joke.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I thought you hated liars?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Do I design schemes that
                             occasionally have casualties? Yes,
                             but I NEVER set out to kill for the
                             sheer sake of killing. I don't lie
                             either. I perceive truth
                             differently, is all. But I am much
                             more interested in the lies you've
                             been telling me.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Excuse me? I haven't lied.
    
                   Joker holds up two fingers. As he speaks he inches closer to
                   Quinn, until ultimately yelling at her face. The chains keep
                   him on the cot.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Two months since our first session.
                             There's been no transfers. No
                             special meals. Not even a 'get well
                             soon' card with a sick puppy on the
                             cover! What is the point of us
                             talking if I'm still segregated in
                             solitary seclusion? Outside of the
                             ever-so-lovely exchanges I've had
                             with the guards, leaving me
                             battered and bruised.
    
                   Joker catches his aggression and relaxes with a smile. Quinn
                   remains still, but retains her calm.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Are you saying the guards are
                             hurting you?
    
                   Joker retakes his seat on the cot, picking up the origami
                   flower.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Well, that's one of the painful
                             truths of comedy: you're always
                             taking hits from those who don't
                             get the joke.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'll arrange something, Mister J.
                             Promise.
    
                   Joker leans back, picking up the origami flower.
    
                                       JOKER
                             She loves me? She loves me not? 
    
                   Joker raises the origami flower to present to Quinn.
    
                                       JOKER
                             What happens when the petals run
                             out?
    
                                       QUINN
                             No more flower?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Take it.
    
                   Quinn is about to take the origami flower, when Joker pulls
                   it back, keeping it. Joker scoots back against the wall of
                   his cot.
    
                                       JOKER
                             'She loves me' would be the final
                             petal. What after?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Well, I guess the logical
                             conclusion would be that she loves
                             you.
    
                   Joker stares at the origami pensively. He tosses it aside on
                   his cot with an indifferent look.
    
                                       JOKER
                             How romantic.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Something on your mind?
    
                   Joker doesn't look up from the origami.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Oh, Harley, girl, my mind is long
                             gone. But I have been thinking.
                             Specifically, about a someone.
    
                                       QUINN
                             May I take a guess?
    
                   Joker makes eye contact with Quinn. He smiles and Quinn
                   smiles back.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Would you say we've grown close? 
    
                                       QUINN
                             I would.
    
                                       JOKER
                             In your professional opinion, am I
                             getting better?
    
                   Quinn hesitates to answer, noting Joker's concern.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Didn't think so.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Your relapse at the dentist's isn't
                             being taken lightly by the D.A.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Do you believe I want to get
                             better?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Why the sudden concern toward your
                             mental health?
    
                   Joker looks back down at the origami.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I think I want a different life.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What kind of life?
    
                   Joker smiles at the origami.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Outside of these cells. One with a
                             partner in crime.
    
                   Quinn looks up at Joker from her notes and observes him
                   curiously as he picks up the origami and fiddles with it.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, JUVENILE DAY ROOM - DAY
    
                   A dozen patients in white wander as several others eat their
                   dinners from plastic trays. Rain pours outside on the patio.
                   There's a television playing a TV movie based on the Joker.
                   It's abnormally quiet as the clock on the wall ticks.
    
                   A male teen with glasses, WILLIAM TOCKMAN, stares at the
                   clock and vocalizes the ticks. A heavyset, bald teen sits
                   next to Tockman as he assembles a puzzle, HUMPHRY DUMPLER. 
    
                   There are ORDERLIES handing out meals. A nurse, VITO, escorts
                   Joker's Daughter into the day room. She is in a green uniform
                   and heavily sedated. We finally see her face. She is
                   beautiful. Her shoulder-length red hair is washed and
                   brushed.
    
                   An orderly, MANSON, approaches Joker's Daughter with a meal
                   in his hands.
    
                                       MANSON
                             You hungry? Made it right in time
                             for dinner.
    
                                       VITO
                             She's on a sedative and won't talk.
                             Police found her crying outside of
                             max. Apparently, she's been sulking
                             around the grounds for a while now. 
    
                                       MANSON
                             Surveillance didn't pick her up? 
    
                                       VITO
                             She knew the blind spots.
    
                                       MANSON
                             Smart. Well, I think she'll fit
                             right in here. She's a nice looking
                             girl. What's the sedative for
                             anyway?
    
                   Vito lifts his scrubs top to show Manson the red bite marks
                   under his ribs.
    
                                       MANSON
                             Jesus! Shouldn't she be in
                             restraints? Or in a quiet room? 
    
                                       VITO
                             Doctor Crane says she's just
                             scared.
    
                                       MANSON
                             Crane never visits juvenile.
    
                                       VITO
                             Listen, I'm just doing my job. Who
                             cares what Crane is up to?
    
                   Vito is about to sit Joker's Daughter when he remembers
                   something.
    
                                       VITO
                             Oh, I almost forgot. I won't be
                             making the Knights game.
    
                                       MANSON
                             Why not? I got you a ticket.
    
                                       VITO
                             Joker duty.
    
                   Joker's Daughter's eyes twitch when she hears the name
                   "Joker".
    
                                       MANSON
                             Joker? I'm sorry, man. Should I run
                             away with your wife now or wait
                             until he kills you? 
    
                   Manson laughs. Vito isn't offended as he chuckles.
    
                                       VITO
                             My lady has more honor than any
                             superhero. I'm her only Superman. 
    
                   Manson and Vito laugh as Manson hands Vito a dinner.
    
                                       MANSON
                             Your wife hates me anyway. Sit this
                             one over by the ticking kid.
    
                   Vito takes Joker's Daughter to her seat across from Tockman,
                   next to Dumpler. When Joker's Daughter sits down, Dumpler
                   gets up and walks away, leaving his puzzle on the table. 
    
                                       VITO
                             Enjoy your meal and relax.
    
                   Vito places the dinner in front of Joker's Daughter and faces
                   the caged television mounted in the upper corner of the room.
                   He turns up the volume slightly with a remote from his
                   pocket.
    
                                       VITO
                             You'll find that juvenile isn't
                             like the rest of the asylum. Just
                             watch some TV as we get your room
                             ready.
    
                   As Tockman ticks, Joker's Daughter remains fixated on the
                   television. Tockman stops ticking, turning to face Joker's
                   Daughter. He straightens his glasses and smiles.
    
                                       TOCKMAN
                             Name's William.
    
                   He extends a hand to shake, but Joker's Daughter remains
                   fixated on the screen. He withdraws his hand and turns to
                   look at the clock again.
    
                                       TOCKMAN
                             Seven AM is wake up. Seven forty
                             five AM is meds. Tick. Breakfast at
                             eight. Rec at nine. Sessions at
                             ten. Tick. Snacks at-- 
    
                   Joker's Daughter remains fixated on the screen, but
                   acknowledges Tockman with a raised finger.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Ssh.
    
                   Tockman is taken aback by this order of silence. He
                   straightens his glasses and continues to tick.
    
                   As Tockman ticks, Joker's Daughter stands from her seat,
                   staring at the television. She walks up to the television
                   depicting Joker laughing in a CLOSE-UP.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Daddy.
    
    
    
                   INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM - NIGHT
    
                   In Quinn's small apartment bedroom, she tosses and turns in
                   her bed as rain pours outside. Her prized beaver, Bernie, is
                   clenched tight in her arms.
    
                   Cut outs from magazines and newspapers featuring the Joker
                   pinned on the walls cover several framed photos.
                   An open bottle of pills on her nightstand stands next to a
                   glass of water. Her clothes are tossed around the floor.
    
                   Quinn suddenly sits up from her sleep, gasping for air. She
                   had been having a nightmare.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Puddin'!
    
                   Quinn breathes hard.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Pudding?
    
                   Quinn looks at the clock on the dresser reading 3 AM. Quinn
                   looks across from her bed at the various cut outs pinned on
                   her wall, then looks out the window at the pouring rain.
    
                   Her phone on the nightstand rings. Quinn answers.
    
                                       QUINN
                                 (into phone)
                             Hello? This is she.
    
                   A BEAT.
    
                   Quinn's eyes grow wide in shock, before breaking into sorrow.
                   She drops the receiver and crawls back into bed. She pulls
                   Bernie close and lies down. She rolls on her side, eyes open,
                   and catches a glimpse of a stray cut-out on the floor with
                   the origami flower pinned to it. Quinn closes her eyes as
                   tears roll across her face, running black eyeliner.
    
    
    
                   INT. JUVENILE WARD, CELL 81 - NIGHT
    
                   Joker's Daughter is in her locked down cell, the moonlight
                   shining through meshed windows. The television is heard
                   muffled through the door. A FEMALE VOICE narrates.
    
                                       FEMALE VOICE (O.S.)
                             They thought they could lock me
                             away.
    
                   The walls are lined with paper featuring crude drawings of
                   red smiles and clown faces. On the floor, there are crayons
                   and pages ordered in a spiral.
    
                                       FEMALE VOICE (O.S.)
                             You can't lock away the free.
    
                   Joker's Daughter lies on the floor, laughing in the center of
                   the spiral.
    
                                       FEMALE VOICE (O.S.)
                             What's freedom? Well, madness, of
                             course.
    
                   THUNDER RUMBLES in the distance.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, CELL 8181 - DAY
    
                   Quinn looks distressed as she sits in her chair, lost in her
                   notes. She tries to hold back her emotions.
    
                   Joker notices a tear on Quinn. He Joker leans forward on his
                   cot, twiddling his thumbs as he speaks.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Life is the cruelest joke, wouldn't
                             you say?
    
                   Joker looks up from his thumbs at Quinn, whom doesn't look up
                   from her notes.
    
                                       JOKER
                             One moment we are dancing. The
                             next? Paralyzed.
    
                   A BEAT.
    
                   Joker tests Quinn's attention.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Did you know I have the powers of a
                             trans-dimensional imp and can bend
                             reality at my will?
    
                   Quinn looks up at Joker.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Huh?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Who has you in such a mess?
    
                   Quinn sniffles.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You know I can't tell--
    
                                       JOKER
                             I'm concerned, Harl.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Thank you, Mister J. But--
    
                                       JOKER
                             Your secrets are safe with me. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             It's not a secret.
    
                   Quinn gets up and moves to sit next to the Joker.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Nana Fran, she passed away. Last
                             night.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Ah, the elderly. They smile so
                             sweet at death's door.
    
                                       QUINN
                             When my... parents kicked the
                             bucket, Nana took us in.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Noble.
    
                   Quinn's voice breaks as she speaks.
    
                                       QUINN
                             She kept us fed. Dropped me off at
                             school. She even put me in therapy.
                             She loved all of us, but I was her
                             favorite. She understood me. And
                             now... she's just gone.
    
                   Quinn is in tears.
    
                   Joker whistles "Lyalkele". Quinn looks at Joker with tearful
                   eyes. Joker stops whistling and smiles at Quinn.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Chin up, sweetheart. In this
                             universe, no one is ever really
                             gone.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I remember this one time when I
                             sprained my wrist during
                             gymnastics, she helped me put on
                             make-up. Put my hair in pigtails. 
    
                   Quinn laughs to herself at the memory.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Her hands shook so much.
                             Parkinson's. But she tried. I ended
                             up looking like a clown. We'd laugh
                             and she'd let me skip a day of
                             school. I loved her.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Loss is hard to deal with. In my
                             line of work, I see it a lot.
    
                                       QUINN
                             She was everything.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You still have something.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What's that?
    
                                       JOKER
                             A friend.
    
                   Joker lies in his cot.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I see a potential in you.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What do you mean?
    
                                       JOKER
                             When Joe died, I was devastated.
                             Lost. Confused. Going crazy.
    
                                       QUINN
                             How did you cope?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Well, what is sanity but rules and
                             regulations? I broke the rules.
                             Embraced who I was.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Joe was your friend?
    
                                       JOKER
                             My goldfish. Yet, the point
                             remains. Maybe it'd do the same for
                             you.
    
                   Joker chuckles.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What's funny?
    
                                       JOKER
                             You know, we focus on me way too
                             much.
    
                                       QUINN
                             This is your session, Mister J. Of
                             course you're the focus.
    
                                       JOKER
                             My crazy is in my head, locked up
                             tight. It isn't leaving. Let's see
                             yours.
    
                                       QUINN
                             My crazy?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Your head! What goes on upstairs?
                             Which lights are on?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Mister J, this is supposed--
    
                                       JOKER
                             To be a healing session, right?
                             Pumpkin, sweetie, baby-doll, how
                             can you help others if you don't
                             help yourself, eh?
    
                   Quinn is temporarily pensive.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What do you want to know?
    
                   Joker smiles wide.
    
                                       JOKER
                             That's the spirit! Now...
    
                   Joker clears his throat and puts on a German accent.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Let's start from the beginning,
                             shall we? When did your first screw
                             come loose?
    
                   Quinn tries to laugh.
    
                                       JOKER
                                 (regular voice)
                             There we go. Smiles.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, LOBBY - NIGHT
    
                   A buzz at the guard station intercom alerts Cash to a couple
                   of doctors waiting outside in the rain. One male, one female,
                   both in lab coats. The male doctor is GREG. The female doctor
                   is SUMMER. She holds a plastic wrapped plate of cookies.
    
                   Cash buzzes the couple in and greets them with a smile from
                   behind his desk.
    
                                       CASH
                             Greg, Summer. The heavens are
                             coming down tonight.
    
                                       GREG
                             News says a storm's coming in. 
    
                                       SUMMER
                             If it hasn't already.
    
                   Cash sees the plate Summer is holding.
    
                                       CASH
                             Is that your famous baking I see? 
    
                   Summer smiles and places the plate on the guard station
                   counter.
    
                                       CASH
                             Thank you.
    
                                       SUMMER
                             I figure you'd need a little
                             sweetness in this salty place.
    
                   Cash reaches out, unwraps the cookies, and takes one.
    
                                       CASH
                             It's been a quiet night.
    
                   Greg knocks on the counter.
    
                                       GREG
                             Knock on wood.
    
                   Summer and Greg chuckle.
    
                                       GREG
                             Is Doctor Crane in yet?
    
                                       CASH
                             He's wrapping up some--
    
                   An alarm blares. Cash's radio crackles in. It's Bryce.
    
                                       BRYCE (O.S.)
                             Watchtower, we've got ourselves
                             chaos in juvenile!
    
                   Greg and Summer look at each other.
    
                                       CASH
                                 (into radio)
                             Watchtower here. What's the
                             situation?
    
                                       BRYCE (O.S.)
                             The new girl-- You better come down
                             here!
    
                                       CASH
                                 (into radio)
                             Copy. I'm on my way.
                                 (to Greg)
                             Should have guessed. Counter's faux
                             wood.
    
                                       GREG
                             Can you buzz us in before lock
                             down?
    
                   Cash buzzes the door open, and Summer opens it. Greg exits. 
    
                   Cash takes a bite of the cookie and reaches for a drawer,
                   pulling it open and revealing a shiny pistol. He puts the
                   cookie down, cocks the pistol, and Summer notices.
    
                                       SUMMER
                             Is that necessary for a juvenile? 
    
                                       CASH
                             With all due respect, this is
                             fucking Arkham.
    
                   Summer exits, followed by Cash with gun in hand. The door
                   closes.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, JUVENILE WARD - NIGHT
    
                   Cash enters the ward, weapon holstered, but his hand ready to
                   draw. The ward is a white hall lined with doors. There's a
                   cork board on the wall with drawings by various ages of
                   children. The ward is loud, with patients screaming and
                   nurses yelling.
    
                                       NURSES (O.S.)
                                 (ad-lib)
                             Careful! She's armed! Oh, my god!
                             So much blood!
    
                   Cash runs down the hall. When he turns the corner, he is
                   stopped by the gruesome sight of Joker's Daughter surrounded
                   by NURSES on guard, as NURSE #1 prepares a syringe.
    
                   Joker's Daughter holds a long piece of metal, a leg from her
                   bed broken off. She stands over Tockman, who has been beaten
                   to death. There is a massive pool of blood under him and
                   blood on the walls. Patients scream from behind closed doors.
                   Joker's Daughter is smiling deranged and swings the metal bar
                   at anyone who nears her.
    
                   As Cash surveys the chaos, he sees that NURSE #2 has also
                   been injured and is putting pressure on the heavily bleeding
                   arm. Another nurse, BETTY, tends to Nurse #2.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Get away! I want Daddy! Need to see
                             Daddy!
    
                                       CASH
                             Christ!
    
                   Betty approaches Cash.
    
                                       CASH
                             Betty, what happened here?
    
                                       BETTY
                             We were doing rounds. She was so
                             quiet! We didn't know!
    
                                       CASH
                             It's lights out. How did Tockman
                             get out?
    
                                       BETTY
                             I don't know!
    
                   Cash draws his weapon and makes sure it's visible to Joker's
                   Daughter.
    
                                       CASH
                                 (to Joker's Daughter)
                                  Girl!
    
                   Joker's Daughter ignores Cash.
    
                                       CASH
                                 (to Betty)
                             What's her name?
    
                                       BETTY
                             She's a Jane Doe. We don't know. 
    
                                       CASH 
                             Seriously?
    
                   Cash studies Joker's Daughter for a moment.
    
                                       CASH
                                 (to Joker's Daughter)
                             Girl, put down the weapon! I don't
                             know what happened, but we'll talk
                             it out. Just put it down.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Tick! Tick! He wouldn't stop!
    
                   Joker's Daughter swings at NURSE #3 who tries to get close,
                   clocking him across the face.
    
                                       CASH
                             Everybody back!
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Tick! Lady bad for daddy. Daddy!
    
                   Joker's Daughter breaks down crying.
    
                                       CASH
                             We'll take you to your father. Just
                             cooperate with us. What's your
                             name?
    
                   Joker's Daughter looks bewildered by the question.
    
                                       CASH
                             Come on. Work with me. You have a
                             name? Where's your father?
    
                   Joker's Daughter points with the bar out to her left. She's
                   now smiling, but she has tears rolling down from her eyes.
    
                   Cash inches forward as Nurse #1 moves in behind her with a
                   syringe prepared.
    
                                       CASH
                             Is your father here? In Arkham?
    
                   Joker's Daughter nods.
    
                                       CASH
                             What's his name? Maybe we can get
                             him for you. Hmm?
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Home? Daddy?
    
                                       CASH
                             You know we can't let you go home.
                             We're here to help you. And your
                             father. Tell me his name.
    
                   There's a moment of silence between them.
    
                   Joker's Daughter looks Cash dead in the eye and smiles wide. 
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Daddy Joker.
    
                   Cash's eyes widen at the thought. Just then, Nurse #1 tackles
                   Joker's Daughter from behind, who struggles to free herself
                   by hitting Nurse #1 with the bar. Several other Nurses move
                   in.
    
                   Cash holsters his weapon and grabs the bar mid swing. He pins
                   Joker's Daughter down. Nurse #1 injects Joker's Daughter in
                   the thigh. They all hold her down as Joker's Daughter passes
                   out from the injection.
    
                   Once sedated, Nurse #1 and Betty pick her up as Nurse #4
                   approaches with a wheelchair. They sit her down and Nurse #4
                   rolls her around the corner.
    
                   Cash looks at the murder scene in shock, processing the
                   crime.
    
                   The Nurses all exit down the hall, except for Betty. Betty
                   walks up behind Cash, who is fixated on the body of Tockman.
                   Betty's voice snaps Cash back into the moment.
    
                                       BETTY
                             What are we going to do?
    
                                       CASH
                             I'll call the police. Get her
                             transferred to max. Where are you
                             taking her?
    
                                       BETTY
                             All quiet rooms in juvenile are
                             taken. We're putting her in
                             isolation in the adult ward. Strait
                             jacket, heavy sedation. Everything. 
    
                                       CASH
                             She said the Joker's her father. 
    
                                       BETTY
                             She's delusional. She told triage
                             Dent was her father when they
                             brought her in.
    
                                       CASH
                             Daddy issues?
    
                                       BETTY
                             More or less. She's a severe
                             schizophrenic.
    
                                       CASH
                             I better call this in. Where's
                             Bryce?
    
                                       BETTY
                             He already did. Bane has the cops
                             busy. But they're on their way. Are
                             you okay?
    
                                       CASH
                             Give me a minute. I just need...
                             one minute.
    
                   Betty puts a hand on Cash's shoulder before leaving him
                   alone, standing in the hall. Blood creeps under Cash's shoes.
                   Cash is still trying to process the carnage.
    
                   Betty pounds on the door of a patient's room.
    
                                       BETTY
                             Lights out!
    
    
    
                   INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM - NIGHT
    
                   Quinn sits on the edge of her bed, Bernie on her lap, staring
                   at the wall of cut-outs of the Joker, now with more images
                   and various notes written on Post-Its. Quinn brings the face
                   of Bernie to her eye level and talks to him.
    
                                       QUINN
                             He's right, you know? I suppress
                             who I am. A lot.
    
                   Quinn turns to the cut-outs. Quinn sets Bernie down and
                   stands. She approaches the wall of images and walks up to a
                   newspaper clipping of Joker where he isn't beat up in the
                   photo.
    
                   Joker is in the defendant's chair of a courthouse in the
                   photo. He wears a black suit with slicked back hair and is
                   smiling wide. The headline reads: "Joker Faces Death, Thanks
                   to Dent".
    
                   Quinn presses up against the wall, beside the clipping,
                   fixated on the image. She traces his smile with her finger. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             You're drowning in the deep end.
                             You just need someone to dive in
                             and save you.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, CELL 8181 - DAY
    
                   Joker hangs upside down from the edge of his bed, his long
                   hair touching the ground. He isn't handcuffed. He's smiling
                   wide as he looks up Quinn's skirt. Quinn checks her watch. 
    
                   Quinn holds a clipboard with notes and a pen. There's the
                   origami flower pinned to her blouse.
    
                   Quinn notices Joker looking and crosses her legs.
    
                   Joker frowns.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Been an interesting week, hasn't
                             it?
    
                                       QUINN
                             How do you mean, Mister J?
    
                   Joker straightens himself out and sits cross-legged on his
                   bed.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Oh, the commotion! The bells! The
                             whistles! Did you know I'm a
                             father?
    
                                       QUINN
                             I think you would have brought that
                             up by now.
    
                                       JOKER
                             But I just did.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I meant in one of our many
                             sessions.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Well, I just found out myself. 
    
                   Quinn glances at her watch.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Am I boring you? That's the second
                             time you have checked that watch.
                             Got a hot date? A prince charming
                             on a white horse?
    
                                       QUINN
                             The clown prince of crime is the
                             only prince on my watch. My time is
                             all yours. But Doctor Arkham was
                             supposed to meet us.
    
                                       JOKER
                             To what do I owe the pleasure of
                             the noble Doctor Arkham's company? 
    
                                       QUINN
                             He wanted to address a few things.
                             Theories I have regarding your
                             illness.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Thinking of moi?
    
                                       QUINN
                             I am your psychiatrist.
    
                   Joker laughs and claps.
    
                   Quinn chuckles with uncertainty as to why he is laughing. 
    
                                       JOKER
                             Do you hear my voice after our
                             dates? Whispers in your psyche? 
    
                   Quinn looks down at her notes as she blushes.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I see how you look at me. I've been
                             inside that noggin of yours since
                             day one.
    
                   Quinn smiles at her notes.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You've been on my mind longer than
                             that, Mister J.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Do tell.
    
                   Quinn makes eye contact with Joker and bites her pen.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Now, that's my little secret. Just
                             know, these sessions are a big deal
                             to me.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Of course they are.
    
                   Joker winks and falls back against the wall, into the
                   shadows.
    
                                       JOKER
                             And I almost forgot to thank you. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             Thank me? For what?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Those shackles were murder on the
                             wrists.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I can only imagine.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You ever been tied up?
    
                   Quinn cocks an eyebrow and puts down her notes with a smile. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             Ever heard of TMI, Mister J?
    
                   Joker bursts into laughter under the light.
    
                                       JOKER
                             All in jest! Anything to see a
                             smile on that pretty face of yours. 
    
                   Quinn takes off her glasses as she looks into Joker's eyes. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             You have no idea how much I
                             appreciate that.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I want you to try something. I
                             recommend it to all my friends. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             And what is that?
    
                   Joker laughs hysterically and then suddenly ceases.
    
                   Quinn is confused by the performance.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Laughter! The best therapy there
                             is.
    
                   Quinn's watch alarm goes off. She checks the time and turns
                   off the alarm.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Already time? So soon?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Unfortunately so. Odd for Doctor
                             Arkham to be a no-show.
    
                                       JOKER
                             See you tomorrow?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Tomorrow's Saturday.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Stranger things have happened.
    
                   Quinn fiddles with her pages, then stops suddenly to think.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You were my inspiration.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Hmm?
    
                                       QUINN
                             My secret. You were my inspiration.
                             In becoming a psychiatrist. 
    
                   Quinn gathers her notes and stands up.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I've been called many things, but
                             inspirational? That one goes in the
                             diary for sure.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Have a good weekend, Mister J. I'll
                             see you Monday.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You, too, pumpkin. You, too.
    
                   Quinn knocks on the door for one of the Guards. She exits
                   Joker's cell, but not before turning for one last glance at
                   Joker, who lies down on his cot. Quinn smiles and the door
                   slides shut.
    
                   Joker breaks out in laughter.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, QUINN'S OFFICE - NIGHT
    
                   Quinn enters her office with a stack of folders held against
                   her chest. She throws them down on the desk and falls into
                   her chair with a sigh, like in the earlier scene.
    
                   Quinn notices a paper cup on her desk with a rose from the
                   promenade. There's a Post-It on the cup with a letter "J" and
                   a heart around the letter.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Jeremiah Arkham. That old perv.
    
                   Crane opens the door to Quinn's office with a knock.
    
                   Quinn opens her refrigerator and grabs a Booster can. She
                   looks up at Crane, popping the can.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Hey.
    
                   Quinn drinks.
    
                                       CRANE
                             I wanted to check on you before I
                             left.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Check on me?
    
                                       CRANE
                             Got word of your grandmother
                             passing. My condolences.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Thanks, Johnny.
    
                                       CRANE
                             There's a grief coun--
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'm fine, really. Thank you,
                             though.
    
                   Crane notices the rose on Quinn's desk.
    
                                       CRANE
                             Secret admirer?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Old man Jeremiah must have come in
                             while I was out. What a weirdo. 
    
                                       CRANE
                             Odd. He hasn't been in today. Aaron
                             said he was ill.
    
                   Quinn smiles playfully at Crane.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Oh, well, it doesn't happen to
                             stand for Johnny, does it?
    
                   Crane chuckles, shaking his head.
    
                                       CRANE
                             Good night, Harleen.
    
                   Crane closes the door to Quinn's office.
    
                   Quinn takes a long drink as she stares at first the rose,
                   then the note. She focuses on the "J" as she places a hand
                   over her heart. She feels the origami and smiles as would a
                   girl with a crush.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, LOBBY - NIGHT
    
                   Quinn opens the admittance door and enters the lobby. Cash is
                   at the Soder machine, counting coins. Quinn walks by Cash
                   without a word or glance, but Cash notices her.
    
                                       CASH
                             Hey, you got a quarter?
    
                   Quinn stops in her tracks. She's steaming.
    
                                       QUINN
                             A quarter?
    
                                       CASH
                             Sorry. Forget it.
    
                   Quinn faces Cash.
    
                                       QUINN
                             No, I can't 'forget it'. The things
                             you say about my patient. Ugh.
    
                                       CASH
                             Doc, you're way involved. Arkham
                             has his head too much in the clouds
                             to see it, but I do.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'm making progress with my
                             patient.
    
                                       CASH
                             At what cost? Mister J? That stupid
                             paper flower on your coat? He's
                             buying you.
    
                   Quinn marches up to Cash.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What? You think I'm some whore who
                             can be bought with a paper flower?
    
                                       CASH
                             I'm not saying that! I'm saying
                             that you are vulnerable.
    
                   Quinn slaps Cash. Cash doesn't move.
    
                                       QUINN
                             How's that for vulnerable?
    
                                       CASH
                             I spoke with Harvey Dent. Joker is
                             going back on death row. Good
                             thing, too.
    
                   Quinn's heart stops. Tears of rage form.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What did you do, Aaron?
    
                                       CASH
                             I did nothing. Joker killing that
                             dentist was the tipping point.
                             Thank him.
    
                   Quinn stares in disbelief into Cash's eyes, tears running
                   down her face.
    
                                       CASH
                             I warned you about him, kid. I told
                             you he was bad. Evil exists, and
                             he's living proof.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Yeah, evil exists. I see it right
                             in front of me.
    
                   Quinn marches out of the asylum as Cash calls out behind her.
    
                                       CASH
                             He isn't people, Harleen. He
                             doesn't feel things like you do.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Go to Hell!
    
                   Quinn exits.
    
                   Cash is left staring at the door behind her.
    
    
    
                   INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM - NIGHT
    
                   Quinn is sound asleep, embracing her Bernie.
    
                   All is quiet, but the decorations of her walls have changed.
                   There are more pictures of the Joker on the wall. Little
                   hearts and smiley faces scattered on various pictures. Her
                   room is more messy than the night before.
    
                   Quinn is talking in her sleep.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Puddin'? Give me the gun.
    
                   Quinn forms a gun with her hand and aims at the ceiling.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Fuck you, Aaron.
    
                   Suddenly, the phone on her nightstand rings, startling her
                   awake. She blindly slaps around the nightstand for the phone,
                   knocking a glass of water over. She picks up in a daze. It's
                   Cash.
    
                                       CASH (O.S.)
                             Harleen. You better come back. We
                             got a problem.
    
    
    
                   EXT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, MAIN GATES - NIGHT
    
                   Quinn pulls up to the asylum in a red convertible.
    
                   The iron gates are tall and eerie, with the name of the
                   asylum in skinny letters over the top.
                   The asylum is cathedral-like in presence with statues on the
                   corners of the rooftops.
    
                   As Quinn drives in, there are numerous police cars at the
                   asylum entrance. Quinn parks next to a cop car and exits her
                   vehicle, surveying the commotion of cops interviewing
                   doctors.
    
                   Cash is giving a statement to a POLICE OFFICER as a bloated,
                   scruffy detective in a tan overcoat and hat, HARVEY BULLOCK,
                   enters the asylum.
    
                   Quinn walks up the entrance steps toward Cash.
    
                                       CASH
                             I honestly don't know how he got...
    
                   Cash notices Quinn walking up the steps.
    
                                       CASH
                             Excuse me, officer.
    
                   Cash approaches Quinn as she keeps him at bay with an
                   extended arm.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Stay away from me, Aaron. Just tell
                             me what's all the hubbub? Did
                             someone die on your watch again?
    
                                       CASH
                             The Joker's escaped. Along with the
                             rest of the East Wing.
    
                   Quinn lowers her arm.
    
                                       QUINN
                             How?
    
                                       CASH
                             Doctor Arkham let them out. I want
                             you here for protection.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I don't understand. Jeremiah would
                             never do that.
    
                                       CASH
                             I was about to go over the
                             surveillance tape. Thought you'd
                             might want to take a look.
    
                                       QUINN
                             We're not friends, Aaron.
    
                                       CASH
                             Do it for your boyfriend.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You're just jealous Mister--
    
                   Cash takes Quinn's arm, pulling her inside.
    
                   Quinn pulls away.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Hand off the goods! Unless you
                             wanna lose that one too. 
    
                   Quinn enters the asylum, followed by Cash.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, LOBBY - NIGHT
    
                   Bullock, Cash, and Quinn are gathered behind the security
                   station in front of the grid of monitors.
    
                   Bullock is eating from a bag of peanuts as Cash rewinds the
                   footage. Cash pauses the tape and presses play.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, EAST WING - NIGHT
    
                   Arkham, in a trance, opens the gate into the East Wing, and
                   enters. The gate shuts behind him. He wears sweatpants and a
                   t-shirt, along with slippers, holding a key-card. He looks as
                   if he came straight out of bed.
    
                   Arkham walks down the hall of the asylum's row of heavy
                   doors, five in total. He pauses for a moment in front of the
                   second cell before continuing forward.
    
                   Arkham stops at a control terminal on the opposite end of the
                   hall.
    
                                       ARKHAM
                             The night is yours, my dear.
    
                   Arkham scans the key-card at the terminal. A buzz resonates
                   in the wing, before a mechanical whirring causes every cell
                   door to slide open.
    
                   There's a moment of silence as Arkham stands at the terminal.
                   Then, the patients come out.
    
                   ESCAPING PATIENT #1, in orange and screaming, runs out of the
                   second cell. As he passes the third cell, a sharpened stone
                   flies out of the darkness, striking Escaping Patient #1 in
                   the knee. Escaping Patient #1 collapses, screaming.
    
                   VICTOR ZSASZ, no shirt on with etchings carved into his
                   flesh, each for a murder, steps out of the dark in cell
                   number three.
    
                                       ZSASZ
                             The red marks you.
    
                   Escaping Patient #1 is in too much pain. Zsasz turns Escaping
                   Patient #1 over and pulls the stone from his knee. Escaping
                   Patient #1 screams.
    
                                       POISON IVY (O.S.)
                             Enough playing, Zsasz.
    
                   POISON IVY steps out of the fourth cell. Zsasz looks at
                   Poison Ivy without the intent to kill her. He is under her
                   control.
    
                                       ZSASZ
                             I see... green.
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             As you should.
    
                   Zsasz jams the stone into Escaping Patient #1's throat. He
                   kicks his feet as Zsasz gets off him, withdrawing the stone.
                   He etches a mark on his chest and approaches Poison Ivy.
                   Poison Ivy blows air in Zsasz's direction. Zsasz sneezes.
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             An extra dose.
    
                   ESCAPING PATIENT #2 runs out of the first cell, passing an
                   entranced Zsasz, bumping into Poison Ivy.
    
                   Poison Ivy grabs Escaping Patient #2 by the throat. She is
                   furious. Poison Ivy's touch is toxic to Escaping Patient #2,
                   as he convulses until dead. Poison Ivy drops the body.
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             Let's get out of this meat market. 
    
                   A clapping resonates from within cell 8181, the fifth cell.
                   Poison Ivy and Zsasz face the cell.
    
                   Joker steps out of the cell.
    
                                       JOKER
                             More like a slaughterhouse. Not
                             even a minute free and already
                             blood is spilled. I think I'm
                             starting to see why we're in here. 
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             You can stay in your playground. I
                             have a garden to tend to.
    
                   Poison Ivy leaves toward Arkham. Joker steps in her way. 
    
                                       JOKER
                             Not so fast, my floral fugitive.
                             What say you we run this town into
                             the ground? I burn, you grow? 
    
                   Poison Ivy moves inches from Joker's face, eye to eye. 
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             I know you. I'm no one's puppet. 
    
                   Poison Ivy exits, followed by Zsasz. Joker calls out behind
                   them.
    
                                       JOKER
                             My people will call your people and
                             we'll iron out the details!
    
                   Joker sees the bodies on the floor and chuckles.
    
                                       JOKER
                             What a mess.
    
                   An alarm blares.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Oops! I should probably make like
                             Ivy and 'leaf'.
    
                   Joker chuckles at his joke as he exits the same way as Poison
                   Ivy, when he stops by Arkham.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You don't look so hot. Ivy left you
                             planted, eh, Jeremy? Well, Doctor
                             Joker has the cure!
    
                   Joker laughs hysterically as he pulls Arkham in by the throat
                   and strangles him to the floor. Joker holds Arkham until he
                   is dead, never ceasing to laugh.
    
                   Once dead, Joker releases Arkham and catches his breath on
                   the floor.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Problem with this place is no
                             physical recreation and too much
                             sodium.
    
                   Joker laughs and gets to his feet. He exits the wing with his
                   hands behind his back while whistling "Lyalkele".
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, LOBBY - NIGHT
    
                   Quinn is enthralled by the previous scene.
    
                   Bullock looks pensive as he studies the empty East Wing
                   screens and eats peanuts.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Play that back again.
    
                                       CASH
                             How far back?
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Just to the part where Arkham walks
                             down the hall.
    
                   Cash rewinds the footage. Bullock leans forward as the tape
                   plays.
    
                   Arkham pauses in front of the second room.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             There! Pause.
    
                   Cash pauses the tape. 
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             He stops in front of Ivy's cell.
                             Just for a moment.
    
                                       CASH
                             You think she's behind this? 
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Can't be certain. The style is all
                             hers. But you told me her powers
                             were at bay, right?
    
                                       CASH
                             We've been limiting her exposure to
                             sunlight and giving her meds. She's
                             supposed to be harmless.
    
                   Quinn pops up with a thought, startling Bullock who spills
                   some peanuts.
    
                                       QUINN
                             The roses!
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             What roses?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Jeremiah told me that Isley was the
                             gardener at the promenade.
    
                                       CASH
                             Jeremiah wouldn't allow it. It was
                             his idea to put her in max.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Excuse me, rent-a-cop. The
                             psychiatrist is talking to the
                             detective.
    
                   Cash tries to shrug off the insult.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Do you think it's possible Ivy used
                             her persuasion on him? Like the
                             kiss thing?
    
                                       CASH
                             Not during my watch. She's been
                             locked down every time I'm on duty. 
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Show me her cell.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Mister J... so much anger.
    
                   Quinn picks a peanut from Bullock's bag, whom looks at her
                   disapprovingly.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             You stay.
    
                   Quinn pops the peanut in her mouth.
    
                   Bullock and Cash exits as Quinn turns to the monitor. She
                   fast-forwards to the scene in which Joker strangles Arkham.
                   Quinn pauses the tape on the image of Arkham on his knees,
                   Joker's arm around Arkham's neck.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What have they done to your poor,
                             poor mind, Mister J?
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, POISON IVY'S CELL - NIGHT
    
                   Cash and Bullock enter Poison Ivy's cell, a cramped space
                   smaller than Joker's cell with foliage along the walls. It's
                   dark with no overhead light. Her bed is made and untouched. 
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             What's with the plants?
    
                                       CASH
                             Plastic.
    
                   Bullock grunts.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Was she going out tonight? Therapy
                             or something?
    
                                       CASH
                             All therapy is during the day. Why? 
    
                   Bullock points at the bed.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             I don't think she planned on
                             sleeping in. It's still made. 
    
                   Bullock reaches in his coat pocket and pulls out a cigar and
                   places it in his mouth. He reaches into his pocket again and
                   pulls out a matchbook.
    
                                       CASH
                             There's no smoking in Arkham,
                             detective.
    
                   Bullock ignores Cash. He lights a match and brings it up to
                   the tip of the cigar. The flame sways as if there was a
                   breeze. Bullock notices before burning his fingers. He lights
                   another match in front of him and follows the intensity of
                   the swaying flame.
    
                                       CASH
                             What are you doing?
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             The AC sure ain't blowing.
    
                                       CASH
                             And?
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Look.
    
                   Bullock puts out the match and lights another. He moves the
                   lit match around slowly, tracking where the flame sways most
                   vigorously.
    
                   A helicopter flies overhead and a spot light shines through a
                   small hole in the corner of her cell, creating a quarter
                   sized bead on the wall.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Your girl wasn't as docile as you
                             thought. She's been getting plenty
                             of light.
    
                   Bullock puts out the match and lights another for his cigar.
                   He puffs on his cigar as he inspects the room more
                   thoroughly. His eye stops at the foliage on the walls. He
                   reaches out and pulls on a leaf, which breaks off.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             I thought you said these were
                             plastic.
    
                                       CASH
                             They are.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             No, they're not. Ivy's been
                             growing.
    
                   Cash snatches the leaf from Bullock's grip. Cash rips the
                   leaf in two.
    
                   Bullock notices a bit of leaf under the bed. He walks up to
                   the bed and lifts the mattress.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Here are the fake ones.
    
                                       CASH
                             So, Ivy wasn't powerless.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Apparently not. Seems like a major
                             security oversight by whoever's in
                             charge.
    
                   Cash slams a fist against the wall.
    
                   Bullock takes puff off the cigar and surveys the room.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             I think we're done here.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, LOBBY - NIGHT
    
                   Quinn is leaning against the guard counter.
    
                   Cash and Bullock enter the lobby with serious faces. Bullock
                   is smoking his cigar.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             I want this facility on lock down.
                             No one in or out. That includes
                             blondie.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Hey!
    
                                       CASH
                             Shut it, Harleen.
    
                                       QUINN
                             How about you make me?
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             I'm going to get the commissioner
                             on the radio. Run things by him. 
    
                                       CASH
                             Anything you need me to do?
    
                   Quinn steps away from the counter and creeps in with anger at
                   Cash.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Watch your backs. And don't kill
                             each other.
    
                   Bullock takes a puff of his cigar and exits the lobby.
    
                   Cash faces Quinn. Quinn stares Cash down.
    
                                       CASH
                             What do you want?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Did you tell me to, and I quote,
                             'shut it'?
    
                                       CASH
                             I don't have time for this. If you
                             can't tell, your psychotic
                             sweetheart just murdered Doctor
                             Arkham and released some seriously
                             bad people.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Stop blaming him for everything!
                             You, Gotham. It was Isley! She did
                             this!
    
                                       CASH
                             He has you wrapped around his
                             twisted finger, doesn't he?
    
                   Quinn stares Cash in the eye. She stares at him with daggers,
                   but says nothing.
    
                                       CASH
                             I've got an asylum to lock down. Go
                             pine over Joker somewhere else,
                             kid.
    
                   Cash sees POLICE OFFICER coming in and, without an excuse,
                   heads over to talk to him, leaving Quinn speechless.
    
                   Quinn looks to the admittance door and, without a word, exits
                   the lobby through it.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, QUINN'S OFFICE - NIGHT
    
                   Quinn flips the light switch, but the lights won't turn on.
                   Quinn turns on the desk lamp in her office. It illuminates
                   the desk, the chair, but not much else. There are dark
                   corners in her office.
    
                   Quinn sits in the chair and is sniffling.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What is 'officer night school'
                             gonna do? Beat every patient down?
                             Take heed from the book of Batman?
    
                   Quinn looks around her desk. There are the usual papers
                   scattered. The rose in the cup is gone, but the cup is still
                   there.
    
                   Quinn tries to organize a bit, but she quickly loses
                   interest. She's too upset.
    
                   Quinn reaches in her fridge to get another Booster can and is
                   surprised to find it empty.
    
                   A pop of a can opening comes from a dark corner across the
                   room, startling Quinn. The sound of drinking comes from the
                   corner, followed by the sound of smacking lips.
    
                                       JOKER (O.S.)
                             Oh, I feel 'officer night school'
                             is just being cautious in this
                             madhouse.
    
                   Quinn shines the desk lamp into the corner.
    
                   Joker, still in his orange Arkham jumpsuit, sits with one leg
                   crossed over the other in a chair. He has the rose from the
                   cup poking out of his uniform shirt pocket. He drinks from
                   the can with one hand, while holding a gun in his other.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Mister J, what are you doing here?
                             If they--
    
                                       JOKER
                             What kind of greeting is that?
                             Aren't you happy to see me again?
    
                                       QUINN
                             You shouldn't be in here. There's a
                             guard coming to check up on me, and
                             he's--
    
                                       JOKER
                             Oh, yes. Nice lad. Had a hard time
                             parting from his gun.
    
                   Joker lifts the weapon and aims at Quinn, who sits frigid.
                   They make eye contact. Joker's face grows colder. Quinn tries
                   not to tremble. Joker cocks the hammer. Quinn breaks a smile.
                   Joker laughs.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You got quite a spine, doc. You
                             should have been a chiropractor. 
    
                   Joker sets the hammer back and lowers the gun, chuckling to
                   himself.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I could use a girl like you. 
    
                   Quinn's eyes light up.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I find myself in a bit of an inner
                             struggle.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What kind?
    
                   Joker leans slightly forward.
    
                                       JOKER
                             One you could relate to, my little
                             harlequin. I feel divided as to
                             whether I should go sane or not. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             Sanity isn't a choice, Mister J. 
    
                                       JOKER
                             Huh. I thought you'd relate.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Are you calling me crazy?
    
                   Joker stands and approaches the desk.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Is there something wrong with
                             crazy?
    
                   Joker places the can between them as an offering.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Drink.
    
                   Quinn looks at the can suspiciously.
    
                   Joker taps the barrel of the gun on the desk rhythmically. 
    
                                       JOKER
                                 (sing-song)
                             Don't make me repeat myself.
    
                   Quinn hesitantly picks up the can. She inspects it from a
                   distance before locking eyes with Joker.
    
                                       JOKER
                             To insanity. Cheers.
    
                   Quinn brings the can to her lips, never breaking eye contact,
                   and drinks a small amount.
    
                                       JOKER
                             There! Was that so hard?
    
                   Joker walks back to his chair and takes a seat. He then edges
                   the chair toward the desk so that he is directly opposite of
                   Quinn. Joker puts his feet up on the desk, on top of Quinn's
                   Joker file, and places the gun on the desk. He puts his hands
                   behind his head, as if relaxing.
    
                   Quinn sips.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I was planning on heading straight
                             for the exit.
    
                                       QUINN
                             And you didn't. You came here. Why? 
    
                                       JOKER
                             I told you. I think I want a life. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             With a partner in crime? I don't
                             think I want to be a criminal. 
    
                                       JOKER
                             It's as easy as crossing the street
                             during rush hour.
    
                   Quinn drinks.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What am I supposed to do?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Take a walk with me, is all.
    
                   Quinn is pensive.
    
                                       JOKER
                             While you ponder possibilities and
                             problems, let me say, Nana would be
                             proud.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Of what?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Of how much you've grown. Have you
                             been laughing?
    
                                       QUINN
                             It's hard to laugh in this serious
                             house. 
    
                                       JOKER
                             Yet, I still manage.
    
                   Joker laughs.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What about guilt?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Guilt?
    
                                       QUINN
                             How do you handle guilt?
    
                   Joker leans in.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Come here.
    
                   Quinn leans in.
    
                   Joker speaks loudly, startling Quinn.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Auto-absolution! Dictators do it.
                             Presidents have done it. Even God
                             does it. Target your sin, forgive
                             it, get six to eight hours sleep a
                             night.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You just forgive yourself?
    
                                       JOKER
                             I know you, Harley. Better than you
                             think. I don't expect you to
                             believe me, but I know you want to
                             try it. Join me in the deep end.
    
                                       QUINN
                             How do you know me so well?
    
                   Joker sits up and drinks from the can. He sets the can on the
                   desk and reclines.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Broken hearts and painted smiles,
                             wandering this desolate world. I
                             can see your pain. I understand it.
                             Drink.
    
                   Quinn takes the can and finishes its contents. She coughs.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You studied me. Dissected me. Held
                             my mind in your hand. But, ask
                             yourself, what do you really want
                             with me, Harley? Want enough to
                             request a transfer to Arkham? I
                             suppose my question is, in a
                             nutshell, why me?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Because I know there's a sweetheart
                             under that make-up.
    
                                       JOKER
                             This isn't make-up.
    
                   Joker laughs.
    
                                       QUINN
                             My grandpa hurt Nana. But she loved
                             him. My dad ruined my mom. But she
                             loved him too. Why?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Took one too many to the head?
    
                                       QUINN
                             They understood good men hid under
                             all that anger. All that pain.
    
                                       JOKER
                             And they put me in therapy?
    
                                       QUINN
                             You're not the monster they painted
                             you as. I know that. You are a very
                             complex man. But not a monster. A
                             man hurt by those 'protecting' this
                             city. A man done wrong by
                             'professionals'.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Oh?
    
                                       QUINN
                             You're known as the Devil of
                             Gotham. A demon. But I've known
                             demons. You are not one.
    
                                       JOKER
                             What am I then? If not a little guy
                             in red pajamas with horns?
    
                                       QUINN
                             The product of an outdated legal
                             and mental health system.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Are you campaigning? You have my
                             vote. I've met my share of demons
                             too. The ones responsible for this
                             scrambled noggin. For instance,
                             there's...
    
                   Joker puts his fingers by his temples as if imitating bat
                   ears.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I've seen how he hurts you.
    
                   Quinn, feeling melancholic by the conversation, looks to the
                   Joker files on the desk.
    
                   Joker just smiles.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I swore I'd make a difference. You
                             were the unsolvable mystery. The
                             lost case. I wanted to prove
                             everyone wrong about you. Show them
                             the man I saw.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Then let's make the difference. But
                             forget proving anything.
    
                   Joker leans forward in his seat.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You want the real me? Let's be our
                             real selves!
    
                   Joker chuckles as he leans back in his chair.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I am my real self.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Doctor Harleen Quinzel? Glasses and
                             files, lab coats and degrees?
                             That's you?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Of course.
    
                                       JOKER
                             After all our talks. Now, now,
                             Harley. You know how I feel about
                             liars.
    
                   Joker chuckles. Quinn looks unsure.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Harleen Quinzel. What a kooky
                             combination, you know that? I mean,
                             put one and one together, carry the
                             three, and you get Harley Quinn.
                             Sound familiar?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Like the character harlequin, I
                             know. I've heard it before.
    
                   Joker ponders his word play. He stands and walks into the
                   shadows of the office. Joker disrupts the silence with
                   devious laughter, then suddenly ceases to laugh.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Do you believe in fate, Doctor
                             Harlequin?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Fate? For what?
    
                                       JOKER
                             'The time has come,' the Walrus
                             said, 'to talk of many things'. You
                             and I are going to share the pearls
                             and feast on so many little
                             oysters.
    
                   There's a brief moment of silence.
    
                   Gunshots echo in the distant halls of the asylum.
    
                   Joker exits the shadows, walking over to Quinn's desk. He
                   checks her out as he approaches.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You know, guys like me, well, we
                             are in high demand.
    
                   Reaching the desk, Joker picks up the gun and puts it in his
                   rear pant waist.
    
                                       JOKER
                             The ladies, they die for me. Yet,
                             you, Harley Quinn, there's just
                             something about you.
    
                   Quinn smiles.
    
                   Joker leans over the desk, moving inches from her face.
    
                   Quinn doesn't back away.
    
                   Joker observes her eyes for a period, his smile growing.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Something about you that just
                             drives me even madder.
    
                   Joker climbs over the desk.
    
                   Quinn takes a step back, not out of fear, but to let him
                   perform.
    
                   From the top of the desk, Joker reaches out and caresses
                   Quinn's cheek moving down to her throat as he speaks.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You got inside me. Rewired my
                             brain. It felt...
    
                   Joker moves his hand around Quinn's throat.
    
                   Quinn shows no fear as she gently bites her lower lip.
    
                                       QUINN
                             How did it feel, Mister J?
    
                   Joker slides off the desk. He caresses the Quinn's lips with
                   his finger, keeping a hand on her throat. He switches off the
                   desk lamp.
    
                                       JOKER
                             It felt like fun.
    
                   Joker, with both hands on Quinn's throat, pushes Quinn
                   roughly against the wall.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Is this what you wanted?
    
                   Quinn breathes hard, bringing a smile back up.
    
                   Joker looks deep into Quinn's eyes. Joker squeezes Quinn's
                   throat.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Tighter... puddin'.
    
                   Joker lunges in to kiss her.
    
                   Quinn reciprocates by pushing into the kiss, against Joker's
                   hands.
    
                   Thunder BOOMS.
    
                   Joker takes Quinn by the arm and throws her against the desk
                   violently. He approaches her with a devious smile.
    
                   Quinn leans back on the desk with a playful look as Joker
                   nears.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, WEST WING - NIGHT
    
                   The West Wing is an extension of the East due to high demand
                   for individual cells, so the layout is similar. The
                   fluorescent lights glow white. A ruckus is heard from within
                   the asylum. There are five cells here as well.
    
                   Power goes out, leaving the wing in darkness.
    
                   Someone moves in the dark. It's Zsasz. He whispers to
                   himself.
    
                                       ZSASZ
                             Green wants more chaos.
    
                   A switch clicks.
    
                                       ZSASZ
                             Chaos it is.
    
                   The five cell doors slide open. Out of four of the cells,
                   MANIC PATIENTS in orange run out.
    
                   Zsasz steps aside as the Manic Patients exit.
    
                   Out of the fourth cell, Joker's Daughter, in an unfastened
                   straitjacket over green uniform, exits.
    
                   Zsasz feels different about Joker's Daughter.
    
                                       ZSASZ
                             I don't see...
    
                   Joker's Daughter smiles at Zsasz, but doesn't respond.
                   Instead, she taunts Zsasz with a finger to get closer.
    
                                       ZSASZ
                             What are you?
    
                   Zsasz backs away from Joker's Daughter, toward the exit.
    
                   Joker's Daughter doesn't move from where she stands. 
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Good boy.
    
                   At the exit, an ASYLUM GUARD enters, one hand holding up a
                   pistol and the other armed with a prepared syringe.
    
                                       ASYLUM GUARD
                                 (into radio)
                             I got Zsasz and the juvie in West
                             Wing. Orders?
    
                   No response.
    
                                       ZSASZ
                             I wouldn't shoot.
    
                                       ASYLUM GUARD
                             Shut up and on the floor! Now!
    
                                       ZSASZ
                             You will bleed. If not by me, then
                             by the girl.
    
                   Asylum Guard fires at Zsasz's left, missing where he stood by
                   inches, as a warning.
    
                   Zsasz's reflexes kick in at the gunshot, dodging right and at
                   Asylum Guard in such speed, that Asylum Guard can barely
                   react before being back-handed by Zsasz.
    
                   In his fall, dropping his gun, Asylum Guard stabs Zsasz in
                   the ribs with the syringe. Zsasz doesn't feel it.
    
                   Joker's Daughter walks up behind Zsasz. Zsasz looks at
                   Joker's Daughter approach and exits.
    
                                       ASYLUM GUARD
                             I'm going to gut you, Zsasz!
    
                   Asylum Guard sees Joker's Daughter looking at him with a
                   sinister smile. Asylum Guard sees his gun a couple feet from
                   him. Before he can reach, Joker's Daughter kicks it aside.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Let's play.
    
                   Joker's Daughter lunges at Asylum Guard. The sound of tearing
                   of flesh, blood, and screaming are drowned out by Joker's
                   Daughter's wicked laughter.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, LOBBY - NIGHT
    
                   Cash sits behind the security desk, loading a shotgun with
                   shells. He mumbles to himself.
    
                                       CASH
                             Security's scattered. Comms are
                             cutting out. The asylum is falling.
    
                   The radio on the desk crackles. It's Bryce addressing all
                   units.
    
                                       BRYCE (O.S.)
                             Zsasz spotted moving south.
                             Approach with high caution. He got
                             access to scalpels.
    
                   Cash wipes sweat from his forehead before cocking the
                   shotgun.
    
                                       CASH
                             Let's show them crazy.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, SOUTH WARD - NIGHT
    
                   The South Ward is dedicated to inmates with super strength,
                   so the doors are heavier. They have key slots in the center.
                   There are no windows. There is one hall through the ward.
                   There's a security checkpoint at the end of the hall with an
                   armed guard, Bryce. He speaks into his radio.
    
                                       BRYCE
                                 (into radio)
                             Watchtower, I lost Zsasz.
    
                   Joker and Quinn open the door at the opposite end of the
                   hall. Quinn sees Bryce and freezes.
    
                                       BRYCE
                             Oh, fuck me.
    
                   Joker raises his gun without hesitation and fires, striking
                   the Bryce in the chest.
    
                   Bryce has a bulletproof vest and groans on the ground in
                   pain.
    
                   Out of the shadowed upper corner of the hall, Zsasz lowers
                   himself. He has a scalpel in one hand and one between his
                   teeth. There's a spent syringe sticking out from under his
                   ribs. Zsasz has several fresh self-inflicted cuts on his body
                   from kills. He removes the scalpel from between his teeth and
                   dual wields the scalpels, facing Bryce.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Vicky Zee, old chum. I see some
                             fresh kills on your skin. Good for
                             you.
    
                   Joker whispers into Quinn's ear.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Watch the scalpels. This guy is
                             cuckoo.
    
                   Zsasz faces Joker. He looks dazed.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Carve us up a turkey, no, Victor?
    
                   Zsasz approaches Joker and Quinn with the intent on killing
                   them.
    
                                       ZSASZ
                             I bring it out, and you still glow.
                             But the red will... it... the red
                             will--
    
                   Zsasz collapses, passed out.
    
                   Joker stares at Zsasz is disbelief. He notices the syringe
                   under his ribs. He clicks his tongue in disapproval at Zsasz.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Too much of the ol' Asylum
                             Cocktail. Drugs kill, Victor.
    
                   Bryce cocks his gun and fires at Joker, missing him, and
                   ricocheting off a cell door labeled 'JONES, W.'. CROC pounds
                   the door from within the cell.
    
                                       CROC
                             I'm starving! Let me out, Joker.
    
                   Joker ponders as Bryce fires another shot, barely missing
                   Joker. Joker is unconcerned by the bullet.
    
                   Quinn shrieks and Joker throws an arm around her to pull her
                   in close.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Oh, you startled Harley. That won't
                             do.
    
                   Joker aims his gun at Bryce and shoots him through the eye.
                   Joker brings smoking gun between he and Quinn.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Ain't these things noisy? But, oh,
                             so satisfying. Give it a try.
    
                   Joker shoves the gun in Quinn's hand.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Heavy, right?
    
                   Joker lifts Quinn's hand with the gun between them.
    
                   Quinn eyes the steel.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Tonight is your therapy session.
                             Put one in him.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I can't.
    
                                       JOKER
                             He's already dead.
    
                   Joker places a hand on the gun, which Harley doesn't release,
                   and guides her toward Bryce by pulling on the gun.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You'll love it. It's like the new
                             year, fireworks and resolutions and
                             all. Not before long you'll--
    
                                       CROC (O.S.)
                             Let me out!
    
                                       JOKER
                             Croc, you animal, ever so rude. I'm
                             trying to spend time with my girl
                             here! Get her genocide-ready.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Your girl?
    
                   Joker releases the gun.
    
                   Quinn tests the gun weight in her hand.
    
                   Joker approaches the food slit on Croc's door, leaving Quinn
                   with the gun.
    
                   Quinn takes small steps toward Bryce.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Killer Croc, now, why should I let
                             you out? Why, you'd just...
    
                   As Quinn nears Bryce, she can hear his radio more clearly.
                   Cash is on the other side of the radio.
    
                                       CASH (O.S.)
                             Bryce, report. Shots fired from
                             your location. I'm nearby.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Puddin'? I think we should go.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I just realized how I really hate
                             that word.
    
                   Joker laughs hysterically.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Pumpkin, let's open the buffet.
                             Keys?
    
                   Quinn eyes Bryce and spots the keys clipped to his belt. She
                   grabs the keys.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Got them, Mister J.
    
                   Across the hall, the door is kicked open and Cash barges in,
                   shotgun ready. He aims down the hall at Joker.
    
                                       CASH
                             On the floor, now! Or I'll put you
                             down!
    
                   Joker is unmoved by Cash's entrance.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Is it hard cocking that shotgun
                             with the...?
    
                   Joker waves his left hand.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Walk away, Aaron.
    
                                       CASH
                             This doesn't concern you, kid.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'm his psychiatrist! Of course
                             this concerns me.
    
                                       CASH
                             You call this psychiatry?
    
                   Quinn looks at the gun in her hand. She aims it at Cash. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             Walk away. Now!
    
                                       CASH
                             You wouldn't.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Oh, I think she'll do it.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'll do it!
    
                                       JOKER
                             Told you.
    
                   Cash slowly lowers his gun as he walks further into the wing.
    
                                       CASH
                             Relax, kid. Lower the gun.
    
                   Quinn thinks. She makes eye contact with Joker, who winks at
                   Quinn. Quinn faces Cash, gun still aimed.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I told you not to call me "kid".
    
                   Quinn fires the gun, Cash falling backward with an abdominal
                   impact. Cash has a bulletproof vest. He groans.
    
                                       CASH
                             You shouldn't have done that. I'll
                             get you both.
    
                   Quinn fires another round into Cash's leg, startling Joker.
                   Cash screams. Another shot into the other leg.
    
                   Joker laughs hysterically.
    
                   Quinn holds the gun out, smoking barrel, as Joker approaches
                   her. With a gentle push, Joker lowers her arm and takes the
                   gun.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Not bad, Harley. Not bad at all.
    
                                       CASH
                             Kill me, you son of a bitch! Or
                             I'll kill you! I swear!
    
                   Joker takes the key in hand and approaches Croc's cell.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You had the appetizer, how's about
                             the entrÃ©e?
    
                   Joker inserts the key and an alarm blares as the cell door
                   lowers into the floor.
    
                   Cash's eyes grow wide with fear.
    
                   Quinn and Joker exit, Quinn taking one last look back as the
                   exit door closes.
    
                   Cash fires his gun and screams in agony.
    
    
    
                   EXT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, SOUTH GATE - NIGHT
    
                   A heavy rain pours, and thunder booms at the rear exit of the
                   asylum. There are a couple squad cars and a lone green car
                   parked near the gates, which are surrounded by forest. But,
                   mostly, the area is empty. No police officers are present.
    
                   Quinn slowly opens the doors to the asylum, peeking out the
                   crack before pushing them open. Joker follows behind. He
                   holds a hand on the holstered gun in his pants waistline,
                   ready to draw at a moment's notice.
    
                                       QUINN
                             These doors have been
                             malfunctioning for a couple months
                             now. They close, but don't lock
                             right.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Harley Quinn, my 'get out of Hell
                             free' card.
    
                   Joker steps out into the rain and looks up at the sky,
                   basking in it.
    
                                       JOKER
                             And I bring Hell with me!
    
                   Thunder claps.
    
                   Quinn walks up behind him and takes his hand.
    
                   Joker breaks out in laughter, to which Quinn joins in on,
                   trying to imitate Joker's laugh.
    
                   Reacting to the commotion, POLICE OFFICER kicks the asylum
                   door open, gun drawn.
    
                   Joker hears the sound of the door being kicked in, and turns
                   enough to see Police Officer from the corner of his eye.
                   Joker doesn't hesitate to draw his gun, spin on his heel, and
                   shoot the cop in the head.
    
                   Quinn jumps at the gunshot. Joker blows the gun smoke. Quinn
                   stares at Joker in admiration.
    
    
    
                   EXT. GOTHAM CITY FREEWAY - NIGHT
    
                   TIMS and CONNORS, police officers, sit in their squad car
                   parked under an overpass. They are eating Chinese food and
                   laughing. Connors is driving.
    
                                       TIMS
                             Hey, Connors, what's the deal with
                             capes?
    
                                       CONNORS
                             It's an optical thing. Bigger
                             target or something.
    
                                       TIMS
                             Still don't get them.
    
                                       CONNORS
                             What don't you get?
    
                                       TIMS
                             They just look so theatrical. Kind
                             of goofy.
    
                   Connors laughs.
    
                                       CONNORS
                             Dude, that's the--
    
                   The police scanner begins to static, and DISPATCH comes in. 
    
                                       DISPATCH (O.S.)
                             All cars be on a lookout for a
                             green sedan. Plate four-two-five
                             one-nine-forty. Suspect male. Green
                             hair. Permanent make-up. Last
                             sighted heading South on Sorkin,
                             toward the interstate.
    
                   Tims and Connors look at each other.
    
                   Connors picks up the receiver.
    
                                       CONNORS
                                 (into receiver)
                             Dispatch, we're under the overpass
                             on Sorkin. Is the suspect who I
                             think it is?
    
                                       DISPATCH
                             Copy that. And yes.
    
                   The green vehicle speeds by the parked squad car.
    
                                       CONNORS
                             Say your prayers, Tims. We're
                             chasing death tonight.
    
                   Connors turns on the sirens and pulls out from under the
                   overpass to chase the green vehicle. The green vehicle turns
                   onto the freeway ramp, pushing a car into the railing. The
                   cops follow. On the freeway, the vehicle swerves through
                   traffic. More cops join in on the chase.
    
                   Joker has one hand on the steering wheel, the other tuning
                   the radio for a decent reception.
    
                   Quinn is excited by the action as Joker barely misses another
                   vehicle.
    
                                       JOKER
                             All these stations and nothing on.
    
                   Joker stops tuning the radio at a news broadcast. It's
                   reporting on the asylum escape.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Here we go! The gossip column. 
    
                                       RADIO HOST (O.S.)
                             --including Victor Zsasz, Pamela
                             Isley, and the Joker.
    
                   Joker laughs hysterically, banging on the steering wheel.
    
                                       RADIO HOST (O.S.)
                             Several security casualties were
                             reported, inciting a riot within
                             Arkham Asylum.
    
                   Joker releases the wheel to stick his torso out a window.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Gotham City, this is just the
                             beginning!
    
                   Quinn frantically grabs for stability as the vehicle swerves.
                   Joker brings his body back in the car.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Puddin', the road? I mean, the cops
                             are right on our asses.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I know that, Harley! They've been
                             on us for the past five minutes.
                             Did you just check in?
    
                                       RADIO HOST (O.S.)
                             Eyewitness accounts call the escape
                             an inside job.
    
                                       RADIO INTERVIEWEE (O.S.)
                             Saw that Doctor, Harleen Quinn
                             something, holding Joker's hand. I
                             think she's behind this.
    
                   Quinn looks out the window at the side door mirror and sees
                   the cop cars following.
    
                                       RADIO HOST (O.S.)
                             Who is Doctor Harleen Quinzel? Just
                             another victim to the Joker's evil?
                             Or Gotham's newest member to the
                             crime family? We'll take the
                             following segment to explore her--
    
                   Joker turns off the radio with a grimace.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Fake news.
    
                   Joker takes his eyes off the road to steal a glance at Quinn.
                   His face goes pensive for a moment and then he turns to the
                   road with a devilish grin.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Harley? Sugar?
    
                   Quinn remains fixated on the reflection.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Give me your hand.
    
                   Quinn looks away from the mirror and at Joker.
    
                   Joker reaches for the holstered gun and holds it out for
                   Quinn.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I want you to just lean out and
                             bang. Bang! Simple?
    
                   Quinn looks at the gun and then at Joker who is wearing his
                   friendliest smile. The gun again. Quinn takes the gun. Joker
                   lowers the window.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Just lean out like I did and pull
                             the trigger.
    
                   Quinn looks at Joker one more time for reassurance but his
                   eyes are on the road. Quinn takes a breath and leans out the
                   window.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You're pretty popular now, Harley.
                             A little too popular.
    
                   Quinn has her body out the window, trying to level the gun
                   with the cop cars.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Do you know what pisses a clown off
                             most?
    
                                       QUINN
                             No, puddin'. I don't.
    
                   A sharp curved off-ramp approaches. Joker smiles wide.
    
                                       JOKER
                             When no one laughs at his jokes.
    
                   Joker breaks out laughing as, in an instant, he turns hard
                   into the off-ramp, causing Quinn to fly out the window into a
                   bush a hundred feet below the freeway.
    
                   Joker laughs and speeds away, cops following.
    
                   Quinn lies in the bush, heavily scraped and bleeding. She
                   groans.
    
    
    
                   INT. GOTHAM CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT, - DAY
    
                   Bullock pushes past two uniformed Officers with a coffee cup
                   in one hand and a cigar in his mouth.
    
                   The offices of the GCPD are hectic with cops moving in and
                   out. There are rows of standard desks with computers and case
                   files. Commissioner Gordon sits in a corner office behind his
                   desk. His office looks very antiquated.
    
                   Bullock barges into the office.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             You wanted to see me?
    
                   Gordon takes a bottle of aspirin from the desk drawer.
    
                                       GORDON
                             What happened last night?
    
                   Gordon takes two pills.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             The Joker got away.
    
                                       GORDON
                             I know he got away! Everyone in
                             Gotham knows he got away. But where
                             is the doctor?
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Doctor, sir?
    
                   Gordon slams the desk with an open hand, knocking over the
                   pill bottle, yet speaks as calmly as he can.
    
                                       GORDON
                             Doctor Harleen Quinzel. She's the
                             Joker's shrink. Surveillance has
                             her walking out with the Joker.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             You think she orchestrated the
                             escape?
    
                                       GORDON
                             Cash isn't talking from his coma.
                             All I know is you need to find the
                             shrink. She knows something. Treat
                             her like an accessory. Leave that
                             Joker to me.
    
                   Gordon opens a drawer once more and takes out a cigarette
                   pack.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             The bat-freak ain't here to help
                             you, Jim. Not anymore.
    
                   Gordon lights up the cigarette. He turns in his chair and
                   looks out the window. Gordon drags off his cigarette.
    
                                       GORDON
                             One day, you'll appreciate him like
                             I do. Everyone will.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             I'd appreciate him more if he did
                             the paperwork.
    
                   Gordon doesn't laugh, he smokes.
    
    
    
                   EXT. FREEWAY UNDERPASS - NIGHT
    
                   Quinn awakes in the brush, scraped and bruised, her hair a
                   mess. She has no breaks or fractures. She groans and rolls
                   out of the brush onto her stomach.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Ouch.
    
                   Quinn tries to push up unto her knees with a struggle. She
                   gets to her knees.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I take it back. Ouch is an
                             understatement.
    
                   On wobbly legs, Quinn gets to her feet. She looks at her
                   injured hands.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Did I get dumped?
    
                   Quinn looks at the seedy industry around her. A few homeless
                   tents. A police squad car comes around the corner, shining
                   lights on the tents as they drive by. Quinn ducks behind a
                   bush to avoid the light. The car drives by slowly, shining on
                   the bushes.
    
                                       DISPATCH
                                 (from the squad car)
                             Joker's vehicle seen headed
                             northbound toward Otisburg
                             District.
    
                   The squad car stops, light on Quinn's bush. Quinn holds her
                   breath.
    
                                       DISPATCH
                             APB on a Doctor Harleen Frances
                             Quinzel, suspected of aiding the
                             Joker's escape.
    
                   The squad car leaves.
    
                   Quinn exhales.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What did I get myself into?
    
    
    
                   INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM - NIGHT
    
                   The doorknob rattles on the apartment door. No one is home to
                   answer. The lock is forced, and the door swings open.
    
                   Joker's Daughter stands at the door, her silhouette hunched
                   in the neon light. She still wears the straitjacket, only
                   unfastened that we see her skin underneath, parting only in
                   the center of her torso. Her face is shadowed and obscured by
                   ratty hair. She enters the darkened apartment, closing the
                   door behind her.
    
                   Joker's Daughter looks at the photos on the wall with a
                   passing interest, lies on the couch, and turns on the
                   television.
    
    
    
                   INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM - NIGHT
    
                   The neon light glistens on several photos.
    
                   Joker's Daughter enters. She notices the clippings of the
                   Joker on the wall. She approaches the wall and drags a hand
                   across the clippings, ripping some off the wall.
    
                   Joker's Daughter turns toward Quinn's bed. It's unmade and
                   has a magazine tossed aside by the pillow. Bernie sits at the
                   head of the bed, staring at Joker's Daughter.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Shut up, beaver.
    
                   Joker's Daughter walks around the bed, to the side of it,
                   before jumping in, pushing Bernie aside. She takes the
                   magazine and flips through the pages. She quickly gets bored
                   with it and tosses it.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Busy missy. Missy minds. Messy
                             missy minds.
    
                   Joker's Daughter looks at the nightstand beside her. The
                   nightstand has a photo of Quinn's graduation.
    
                   Joker's Daughter picks up the photo and, for a moment, takes
                   it in, before throwing it across the room with a CRASH, then
                   proceeds to tear the room apart. 
    
                   Joker's Daughter moves into the bathroom.
    
    
    
                   INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT, BATHROOM - NIGHT
    
                   Quinn's bathroom is a tight space with a standing shower
                   across from a sink and toilet. There's a mirror over the
                   sink.
    
                   Joker's Daughter turns on the light, and we see her face, how
                   dirty it is. She looks far away in her eyes.
                   She looks at all the make-up scattered about the counter and
                   picks up a red lipstick and opens it. She looks at herself in
                   the mirror and smiles a deranged smile.
    
                   Joker's Daughter applies the lipstick on herself, hands
                   shaking and with messy application, drawing the corners of
                   her mouth up to the cheek bone.
    
                   Joker's Daughter looks into her eyes in the mirror and
                   smiles, before she punches the reflection, bits of glass
                   embedded in her knuckles.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             See Daddy. Be Daddy's girl.
    
                   Joker's Daughter cackles and picks a shard of mirror. She
                   takes lipstick and draws on the edges of the glass, bringing
                   it into her mouth and biting down. Joker's Daughter is still
                   laughing. She tilts her head back as the bathroom door
                   closes, only ajar enough to see the wall behind her.
    
                   The slicing of flesh is heard, followed by blood splatter on
                   the visible wall and a deranged laughter.
    
    
    
                   INT. HAPPI COFFEE HOUSE - NIGHT
    
                   Bullock picks up a cup of coffee from the counter of the
                   shack that is the coffee house. He prepares it with the
                   supplied creamer and sugar packets. He uses a lot of sugar.
    
                   A hand approaches Bullock from behind. It falls on Bullock,
                   startling him so much that he drops a sugar packet.
    
                   Bullock spins around, reaching for his gun. Bullock meets
                   Crane eye to eye.
    
                   Crane is smiling.
    
                                       CRANE
                             Good evening, detective.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             I could have shot you.
    
                                       CRANE
                             Then you're on edge and coffee is a
                             bad idea. You wanted to discuss
                             Doctor Quinzel?
    
                   Bullock stirs his coffee.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             I'm having a hard time
                             understanding her motive.
    
                                       CRANE
                             I'd say it was fear.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             I say that is bull.
    
                                       CRANE
                             Harleen's always been peculiar.
                             Enthusiasm such as hers in Arkham?
                             Rare.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Was Pamela Isley one of her
                             patients?
    
                                       CRANE
                             No, Harleen addressed the male
                             population.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Why is that?
    
                                       CRANE
                             She's cute and charming. Most are a
                             sucker for her.
    
                   Bullock grunts and sips his coffee.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             She was your apprentice of sorts,
                             correct?
    
                   Crane chuckles.
    
                                       CRANE
                             No, no. I mean, she'd come to me
                             for advice, but, that Harley, she
                             works best solo.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             What kind of advice did you give
                             her?
    
                                       CRANE
                             General work inquiries, nothing
                             personal.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             She ever seem odd to you? Out of
                             the ordinary?
    
                   Crane chuckles.
    
                                       CRANE
                             There's nothing ordinary about
                             Harleen Quinzel.
    
    
    
                   EXT. GOTHAM INDUSTRIAL PARK - NIGHT
    
                   Quinn arrives deep in the industrial side of Gotham, Otisburg
                   District, by cab. There are no other cars.
    
                   Quinn exits the cab and gives the CAB DRIVER her watch. The
                   cab drives off. Quinn looks down both sides of the street she
                   is on.
    
                   On one end is a costume factory called ELSEWORLDS and, on the
                   other end, ACE CHEMICALS.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Remember, Harleen, Mister J is
                             sick. He didn't mean it.
    
                   A car drives up to Ace Chemicals.
    
                                       QUINN
                             He mentioned a factory once. Called
                             it his only home.
    
                   Quinn walks toward Ace Chemicals.
    
    
    
                   EXT. GOTHAM CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT - NIGHT
    
                   There are squad cars parked alongside the old police station.
                   Police officers walk up and down, in and out the station.
                   There is a bit of rain.
    
                   Bullock steps out of a beat up sedan parked just outside the
                   station entrance. He's eating a doughnut with a coffee in one
                   hand. He leans on the front of the car.
    
                   Gordon exits the police station. Gordon sees Bullock and
                   walks to him.
    
                   Bullock stays leaning on the car.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Talked to Doctor Crane about
                             Quinzel.
    
                   Gordon nods at the coffee.
    
                                       GORDON
                             Got one of those for me? I could
                             use a pick me up.
    
                   Bullock hands Gordon the cup of coffee.
    
                                       GORDON
                             Thanks. So, was he useful?
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Useful enough. Took the liberty to
                             check out her neighborhood
                             afterward. Crane made the girl
                             seem, you know, funny.
    
                                       GORDON
                             Funny?
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             In the head. Looney. Good thing I
                             stopped by though.
    
                                       GORDON
                             What'd you find?
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Her door was forced, the place was
                             trashed. Marked the place a crime
                             scene and forensics are on their
                             way. Oh, one more thing. I talked
                             to a couple neighbors. Doc hasn't
                             been home since the escape.
    
                                       GORDON
                             I can only assume she's an
                             accomplice. Hence, the bulletin.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             I don't know. I met the doc. She's
                             a sweetheart and easy on the eyes.
                             I doubt she's running with the
                             Joker. Another thing, we found
                             blood on a wall.
    
                   Gordon drinks from his cup of coffee and shakes his head. He
                   lights up a cigarette.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             She could be in trouble, Jim.
    
                                       GORDON
                             We're all in trouble. The question
                             is, how much?
                             She left Cash for dead, damn it! I
                             want to see her apartment.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Sure thing.
    
                   Gordon takes one last drag of his cigarette and puts it out.
                   They both get in the sedan and pull out.
    
    
    
                   INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM - NIGHT
    
                   Gordon pushes open the police-taped door to Quinn's
                   apartment. The lock is broken, and the lights are out.
    
                   Gordon steps in, followed by Bullock. Bullock carries a
                   flashlight.
    
                   The apartment is completely trashed: chairs overturned, glass
                   broken, pictures on the wall damaged. Lots of blood.
    
                   Gordon walks by the wall of pictures and looks at each photo.
    
                   Bullock shines his light around the apartment.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Neighbors say they heard a bit of
                             commotion, but, of course, no one
                             saw anything.
    
                                       GORDON
                             Show me her room.
    
                   Bullock leads Gordon to Quinn's bedroom.
    
    
    
                   INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT, BEDROOM - NIGHT
    
                   As Gordon enters the bedroom, he steps on broken glass and
                   stops. He looks down and sees a broken picture frame.
    
                   Bullock shines light on the frame, then the wall next to it. 
    
                   There's dark streaks of blood on the wall.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             I'm guessing there was a struggle.
                             Forensics are running a sample. Do
                             you think it's Quinzel's?
    
                                       GORDON
                             That's what I want to know.
    
                   Gordon looks around the bedroom. He walks to the mess of
                   papers on the bed and picks up a clipping. It's an interest
                   article on the Joker with his picture.
    
                                       GORDON
                             She really has a fascination with
                             Joker.
    
                   Bullock shines a light on the wall covered with Joker-related
                   clippings.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Tell me about it. What do you
                             think?
    
                                       GORDON
                             That Doctor Quinzel is in too deep.
    
                   Gordon picks up a piece of crumpled paper from the
                   nightstand. He un-crumples it and reads to himself. It reads,
                   in sloppy handwriting: 'b dadi'.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             What is it?
    
                                       GORDON
                             I think we may have a third wheel.
                             Let's head back to the station.
    
    
    
                   INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT BUILDING, BASEMENT - NIGHT
    
                   Quinn's apartment building basement is a dark, cramped space
                   full of cardboard boxes and containers. Many pipes and valves
                   around. An overhead lamp flickers and sways.
    
                   Joker's Daughter is crouched by a pile of rags. She's trying
                   to light a match. Her face is obscured by shadow. Joker's
                   Daughter mumbles to herself in between chuckles.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Lady, lady. Not mommy!
    
                   The match is lit and tossed into the pile of rags which burst
                   into flames.
    
                   We see Joker's Daughter's face. She has long, deep cuts in
                   the corners of her mouth, crudely stitched back shut and
                   vertical cuts on her eyes as a clown would have with makeup.
                   She gathers a stack of papers and tosses them into the fire.
    
                   The fire grows.
    
                   Joker's Daughter takes a piece of paper from under her foot.
                   It's the photograph of Quinn's graduation.
    
                   Joker's Daughter traces the outline of Quinn's face. She
                   lights the corner of the photo on fire and watches as the
                   flame consumes the photo before tossing it into the flames.
    
                   Joker's Daughter pulls out a machete from under the rear of
                   the jacket and holds it over the fire. She runs her finger
                   along the blade, cutting herself.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Bye-bye, lady.
    
                   Joker's Daughter stands and looks at the fire. She then looks
                   at a mess of gas cans and flammable containers by the fire.
                   She kicks the burning pile and a line of gas ignites leading
                   to the gas cans.
    
                   The gas cans catch fire and the fire runs up the walls. A
                   fire alarm goes off as Joker's Daughter walks up the steps
                   out of the basement. There's an explosion in the basement
                   from the fire and Joker's Daughter is gone.
    
    
    
                   INT. QUINN'S APARTMENT - NIGHT
    
                   Smoke bellows from under the entrance door to the apartment.
                   An explosion bursts from the doorway, knocking the door off
                   its hinges. The flames rapidly spread, setting afire
                   furniture and photos.
    
                   Pictures of Quinn and framed degrees burn. Then her bed
                   catches fire.
    
                   Bernie the Beaver, on the floor beside the bed, catches fire
                   too.
    
                   We see as the apartment is fully consumed by flames.
    
    
    
                   EXT. QUINN'S APARTMENT - NIGHT
    
                   Bullock is driving Gordon back to the station, the apartment
                   complex, Quinn's place, in the rearview mirror.
    
                   Gordon puts a cigarette between his lips, then produces a
                   lighter. He flicks the lighter several times, but it won't
                   light.
    
                                       GORDON
                             Got a light, Harvey?
    
                   As Bullock speaks, Gordon tries igniting the lighter.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             You know I quit. Cigs kill.
    
                   Gordon laughs as Bullock withdraws a book of matches from his
                   pocket.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             You ever consider cigars? They're
                             pure and more tasteful than those
                             cheap--
    
                   The match ignites, flame dancing. At the same time, the
                   apartment complex behind them explodes from the bottom floor
                   up, flames consuming the building.
    
                   Both Bullock and Gordon are taken by surprise and are shocked
                   by the sudden boom.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Son of a bitch!
    
                   The car drifts into incoming traffic slightly, but Bullock
                   manages to gain control.
    
                   Cars are stopping on the street to view the spectacle of the
                   explosion. One car crashes into another.
    
                   Bullock pulls the car over to the side of the road and exits,
                   along with Gordon. They both face the burning building in
                   awe.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             We could've been in there!
    
                                       GORDON
                             My God. Call it in.
    
    
    
                   INT. ACE CHEMICAL FACTORY - DAY
    
                   The Ace Chemical Factory is a shut down factory with huge
                   tanks of unknown chemicals and barrel drums scattered about.
                   It's a dark, industrial place and haunting in the daylight
                   shining through broken windows. Every sound echoes in the
                   vastness that is Ace Chemical. Joker's car is parked on the
                   floor.
    
                   There's a small elevated office in the factory, with a desk
                   and a file cabinet in the corner. There's an old TV set on
                   the desk, a picture of Batman on the wall with darts stuck
                   all around, and a fedora and camera hanging from a coat rack
                   in the other corner.
    
                   Joker sits on a large, beat-up leather chair. He addresses
                   the picture of Batman.
    
                                       JOKER
                             So, I fired my shrink, Bats. What
                             do you think? Am I crazy or am I
                             insane?
    
                   A moment of silence.
    
                   Joker takes a dart from his desk and throws it at the
                   picture, striking Batman.
    
                                       JOKER
                             All brood and no talk.
    
                   A loud banging of pipes catches Joker's attention. He goes
                   dead silent. Joker opens a drawer in the desk and pulls out a
                   rubber fish. He looks at it and shakes his head, trying not
                   to laugh. He reaches in the drawer again and pulls out a
                   revolver.
    
                   Joker steps out of the office. He walks cautiously to the
                   center floor of the factory, vigilant. He stops in the
                   center.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I
                             wonder where you're...
    
                   The sound of metal squeaking behind the Joker causes him to
                   spin around and fire blindly in the general direction.
    
                                       JOKER
                             ...At! Batsy. Oh, Batsy. Show
                             yourself!
    
                   There is a creak to Joker's left, and he shoots from the hip
                   in that direction. He frowns.
    
                   A faint thud is heard behind Joker, and he spins around once
                   more to shoot, but is taken aback when he sees Quinn, her
                   face right before the barrel of the gun. She has a playful
                   smile despite her frayed appearance. She holds a gun behind
                   her back.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Hiya, Mister J!
    
                   Joker is stunned.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Harley?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Aren't you happy to see me?
    
                   Joker doesn't smile.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Ecstatic.
    
                   Quinn lowers Joker's gun with a hand and takes it as she
                   speaks.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I knew you wouldn't mind.
    
                   Joker schemes for a moment, then smiles, letting the gun go.
    
                   Quinn moves the gun behind her back.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Mind? Mind!? Harley, sweetheart, of
                             course I don't have one! If
                             anything, I'm glad you're here.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'm glad too.
    
                   Quinn takes a step back and points one of the guns at Joker's
                   face, right between the eyes. Joker chuckles.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Do you think I'm some sap you can
                             use and throw away!? Or one of your
                             little expendable goons?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Pumpkin, I'm so sorry you fell out
                             of the car.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Don't you 'pumpkin' me! I could've
                             died.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Yet, here you are.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Am I supposed to believe it was an
                             accident?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Most definitely.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I don't believe you.
    
                   Quinn cocks gun.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Now, now Harley. Let's try to keep
                             our heads.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Funny, because I'm the only one who
                             will be keeping mine.
    
                   Quinn pulls the trigger and a flag reading "BANG!" Sticks out
                   of the barrel, close to Joker's eye.
    
                   Joker blinks. He starts to laugh under his breath, then
                   breaks out laughing.
    
                   Quinn joins in on the laughter and drops the gun.
    
                   Joker wipes a tear of laughter from his eye.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I haven't been fair to you, I'll
                             admit.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I thought I mattered to you.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You do! Aside from the Batman,
                             you're my BFF.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Just a friend?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Who's a girl. A girlfriend.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Yeah?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Would I lie? Of course you are!
    
                                       QUINN
                             Promise?
    
                   Joker smiles and nods. Quinn lowers the flag gun.
    
    
    
                   INT. GOTHAM CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT - NIGHT
    
                   Gordon is smoking in his chair, staring out the window at
                   Gotham City's streets. He looks at his desk and sees a photo
                   of Quinn, looking happy.
    
                                       GORDON
                             You don't make any sense.
    
                   Gordon picks up the photo.
    
                                       GORDON
                             You had a good thing going. Why
                             throw it all away?
    
                   The phone rings. Gordon picks up.
    
                                       GORDON
                             James Gordon speaking. Oh, hi,
                             Barb. Yeah, another late night.
                             Yeah. Keep the doors locked. I love
                             you, too. I--
    
                   Gordon looks at the photo.
    
                                       GORDON
                             Tell the kids I love them.
    
                   Gordon hangs up, picking up the photo. He stares at it
                   pensively.
    
                                       GORDON
                             There's no fucking way.
    
    
    
                   INT. ACE CHEMICALS - NIGHT
    
                   Joker sits in the office, looking upset as he throws darts at
                   the Batman picture.
    
                   Quinn enters, seeing Joker's state.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What's wrong, puddin'?
    
                                       JOKER
                             I don't feel like talking.
    
                   Quinn walks over to the Joker and sits on his lap.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Couples talk.
    
                   Joker leans back in his seat.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Couples also break up.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You're breaking up with me?
    
                   Joker chuckles.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You!? No! I meant the Batman.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'm confused.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Since I've been out of Arkham, I've
                             done everything to get him to show.
                             I've killed, burned, buried. And
                             he's a no-show!
    
                                       QUINN
                             Oh.
    
                   Joker smiles wide.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Not that you aren't special,
                             harlequin. I got it!
    
                                       QUINN
                             Got what?
    
                                       JOKER
                             A way out of this funk. How's about
                             we role-play?
    
                   Quinn looks into Joker's smiling eyes. He winks.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Oh, I see. How's this? Welcome to
                             Gotham City Garage. Where we ride
                             hard.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I ride harder than anyone.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Prove it.
    
                   Quinn both hands to pin Joker to his seat. They lock eyes.
    
                                       QUINN
                             How's about you take your Harley
                             for a ride?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Lower your voice. Like if you have
                             a sore throat.
    
                   Quinn speaks in a low, raspy voice.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Vroom, vroom.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Hit me.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Hit me! Hard.
    
                   Quinn slaps Joker across the face.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Again!
    
                   Quinn slaps Joker again, drawing blood.
    
                   Joker smiles wide, licking the blood from his lip. He lunges
                   at Quinn, kissing her on the mouth.
    
                   Quinn kisses back, blood smearing on both mouths.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. ELSEWORLDS - NIGHT
    
                   Joker sits on a folding chair before a set of curtains, a
                   radio playing tunes at his feet. At the base of the curtains
                   are several costumes.
    
                                       JOKER
                             If you and I are a team, you got to
                             look the part.
    
                   The curtain parts slightly, and Quinn exposes a costumed leg.
                   Then, Quinn steps out fully. She has the early New 52 type
                   costume.
    
                   A RADIO ANNOUNCER interrupts the music.
    
                                       RADIO ANNOUNCER
                             Doctor Harleen Quinzel: A lunatic's
                             lover, a deranged doctor. Tonight
                             we will look at--
    
                   Joker tunes the radio.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Whatcha think, puddin'?
    
                   Joker looks Quinn over, leaving the radio on classical music.
    
                                       JOKER
                             What is this? Shakespeare? Next!
    
                   Quinn disappears behind the curtain. The music changes to a
                   BULLETIN.
    
                                       BULLETIN
                             With Joker still at large, Gotham
                             Classical advises for residents of
                             Gotham City to avoid going out at
                             night.
    
                                       JOKER
                             That's more like it. Harley, the
                             costume is a reflection of you.
    
                                       BULLETIN
                             Joker's accomplice, former Arkham
                             Asylum psychiatrist, Harleen
                             Quinzel, is not to be taken--
    
                   Joker tunes the station to a swing type music. Quinn steps
                   out in a Bombshell type costume.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I really like this one. Bombs away,
                             Mister J!
    
                   Joker looks up from the radio.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You kind of look like that Roxy
                             Rocket girl. Pass.
    
                   Quinn pouts as she disappears behind the curtain.
    
                   Joker reclines, listening to the swing.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You want them to die laughing.
                             Afraid, but laughing.
    
                   A PROMOTION plays for the Quinn special on television. 
    
                                       PROMOTION
                             Who is the mad sadist rampaging our
                             city?
    
                   Joker clears his throat.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Yours truly.
    
                                       PROMOTION
                             Doctor Harleen Qu--
    
                   Joker shoots the radio with a scream.
    
                   Quinn peeks her head from behind the curtain, her hair in
                   pigtails.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You good, puddin'?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Peachy.
    
                   Quinn steps out of the curtains in a Suicide Squad live
                   action type costume.
    
                   Joker breathes and lets his arm holding the gun relax. He
                   reclines in his seat, looking over at Quinn. Quinn growls
                   playfully at Joker.
    
                                       JOKER
                             More iconic.
    
                   Quinn rolls her eyes and disappears behind the curtain.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I'm thinking showmanship,
                             sweetheart. Not novelty. Not shock
                             value. I'm thinking--
    
                   Quinn steps out in her final costume, a remix of her classic
                   animated series costume.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Like this?
    
                                       JOKER
                             There we go.
    
                   Joker applauds as he stands.
    
                   Quinn bows theatrically.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You know how to make a gal feel
                             special, Mister J.
    
                   Quinn sits on Joker's lap.
    
                   Joker looks her in the eye.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Don't get comfortable. I have a
                             prescription to fill.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Are you sick?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Very. But the prescription isn't
                             for me. Gotham City feels blue. An
                             anti-depressant is in order.
    
                   Joker laughs maniacally.
    
    
    
                   INT. GOTHAM CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT - DAY
    
                   Gordon is on the phone in his corner office as police
                   officers go about their business. A duo of cops pull in a
                   badly burn scarred man, TED CARSON, hands cuffed behind his
                   back. Carson doesn't resist.
    
                   Detective RENEE MONTOYA, a middle aged Latina, enters and
                   approaches Carson.
    
                                       CARSON
                             I don't know what you want with me.
    
                                       MONTOYA
                             Simple. All I want is the truth. A
                             fire burned down an apartment
                             complex downtown. A fire that
                             killed fifteen people. Kids,
                             Carson! We got you at the site, so
                             we want a confession.
    
                                       CARSON
                             I wasn't blowing smoke when I said
                             I'm innocent. The light was bright,
                             but it wasn't mine.
    
                                       MONTOYA
                             Right, right. Escort Carson to his
                             cell. We'll deal with him later.
    
                   Montoya leaves Carson to the two officers and proceeds to
                   exit, when she crosses paths with Bullock.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Detective Montoya.
    
                                       MONTOYA
                             Bullock.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             See if forensics got an ID from the
                             blood samples yet, would you?
    
                                       MONTOYA
                             Do I look like a fucking errand
                             boy? I got cases too.
    
                   Montoya exits.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Thanks.
    
                   Bullock heads toward Gordon's office.
    
                   Gordon is lighting up a cigarette and standing at the window
                   when Bullock walks in.
    
                   Bullock sits in a chair in front of Gordon's desk.
    
                   Gordon continues to stare out of the window. He takes a drag
                   off his cigarette.
    
                                       GORDON
                             It's been hell without him.
                             Nightwing and Robin are picking up
                             the slack, but they can only do so
                             much. We can only do so much.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             We have too much invested in
                             Batman. When he isn't here, things
                             fall apart.
    
                                       GORDON
                             Bane did it. The Batman is gone.
                             Our men are resigning. Soon, it'll
                             just be us two against the world.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Can't blame the guys for quitting.
                             Many of them got families to watch
                             over. The Joker's got everyone
                             scared.
    
                                       GORDON
                             It's not how I like to operate. I
                             can't have men jumping at their
                             shadows over one man. No matter how
                             evil, he's one man.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             So is Batman. One man.
    
                   Gordon takes a final drag off his cigarette and puts it out
                   as he sits behind his desk.
    
                                       GORDON
                             I'm pretty sure Carson is innocent.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             That's what he's saying.
    
                                       GORDON
                             The fire was too sloppy. His
                             signature, his flare: it wasn't
                             him.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             So, who then?
    
                                       GORDON
                             Remember when I said there's a
                             third wheel between Joker and
                             Doctor Quinzel?
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Trail ended at the apartment.
    
                                       GORDON
                             Joker needed an inside person to
                             get him out of Arkham. Quinzel was
                             his ticket. She got him out, and
                             someone isn't happy with the
                             results.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             What makes you say that?
    
                                       GORDON
                             Someone is going out of their way
                             to shake up the doctor's life. They
                             don't like being a third wheel. I
                             think whoever it is, they're trying
                             to either kill Quinzel or get to
                             the Joker.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Why do you call the perp a third
                             wheel?
    
                                       GORDON
                             This is going to sound crazy,
                             but...
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             But what?
    
                                       GORDON
                             I think Quinzel has been seduced by
                             the devil.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Nasty. You sure about that?
    
                                       GORDON
                             We go great lengths for love, don't
                             we?
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             I wouldn't know.
    
                                       GORDON
                             I do.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Some theory, Jim. Keep sleuthing
                             like that, and maybe, one day,
                             we'll see you as Batman.
    
                                       GORDON
                             Never on heaven or earth, Harvey.
    
    
    
                   INT. LANGSTROM LAB - DAY
    
                   Langstrom Labs is a small building for research. There's a
                   window by the entrance with raised blinds. There is an office
                   and a medium sized, well-stocked laboratory. It's currently
                   closed. There are charts on the walls depicting comparisons
                   between human and bat DNA.
    
                   Joker rolls across the lab floor on a wheeled desk chair and
                   knocks a beaker over. He wears a lab coat over his suit. He
                   whistles Prince's "Let's Go Crazy".
    
                                       JOKER
                             'Pills and thrills and daffodils
                             will kill!'
    
                   Joker laughs and stands.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Harley? Harley!
    
                   Quinn steps into the lab and stops a couple feet behind
                   Joker. Joker doesn't notice Quinn. She's in costume.
    
                   Quinn taps Joker on the shoulder.
    
                   Joker spins on a heel, drawing a blade at Quinn.
    
                   Quinn looks unmoved by the threatening blade.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Looking for someone?
    
                   Joker sheathes the blade.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Only you. Where've you been?
    
                                       QUINN
                             You asked me to find, and I quote,
                             'cannon fodder'.
    
                   Joker steps away from Quinn.
    
                                       JOKER
                             And did you find me some help?
    
                                       QUINN
                             At the Stacked Deck, asked for
                             Lewis.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Excellent. Then, let's give Gotham
                             a Joker recommended dose of my new
                             and improved Smilex!
    
                   Joker laughs.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I've been tinkering with the
                             formula from Arkham. A little
                             blackmail here, extortion there.
                             Now, it's completely undetectable
                             and more potent. Perfect for my
                             paint and taint.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Paint and taint?
    
                                       JOKER
                             Langstrom Labs was developing a new
                             anti-depressant before it was
                             shuttered. Nothing special there.
                             But, there's a surplus of unshipped
                             meds here just ready for my special
                             touch. If that doesn't get Batman's
                             attention, then...
    
                   Joker smiles wide. He draws his pistol and holds it to his
                   side.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Maybe a popular corpse will.
    
                   Quinn eyes the gun.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What do you mean, puddin'?
    
                   Joker lifts the pistol and aims at Quinn.
    
                                       JOKER
                             The media is gaga over you. Maybe
                             Bats'll show if I--
    
                   Joker scratches his head with the barrel.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I don't know.
    
                                       QUINN
                             How does killing me help your plan?
    
                                       JOKER
                             I'm grasping at straws here,
                             Harley. Bats is really pushing my
                             patience. Usually, his fist would
                             be here...
    
                   Joker places the end of the barrel against Quinn's jaw.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Then let me help you, puddin'.
    
                   Joker smiles.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You are going to help me. You'll be
                             my messenger.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I don't get it. I thought you loved
                             me.
    
                   Joker turns his back on Quinn.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Love is such a big word. How can I
                             love she who steals my limelight?
                             Harleen Quinzel this, Harley Quinn
                             that. You're nothing without me!
                             Just a second-hand knock off of the
                             real deal! A ditzy, stupid slut I
                             fuck on a whim!
    
                                       QUINN
                             You don't mean that.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Let me prove it.
    
                   Joker cocks the gun.
    
                   Quinn grabs a nearby metal tray to strike Joker with.
    
                   Joker turns and fires the pistol, striking the tray which
                   pushes against Quinn, knocking her down.
    
                   Joker laughs.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You really are a dumb blonde.
    
                   Joker stands over Quinn.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Not getting up? Good.
    
                   Joker turns his back on Quinn.
    
                   Quinn slowly gets to her feet as she speaks. The impact hurt
                   her.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'm naturally a brunette.
    
                   Joker stops.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You may be infamous now, but you'll
                             be forgotten tomorrow. You are a
                             fad, kid. A fake!
    
                                       QUINN
                             Don't call me 'kid'!
    
                   Quinn runs at Joker.
    
                   Joker smiles wide.
    
                   Quinn tries to tackle Joker from behind, but Joker uses
                   Quinn's momentum against her. He guides her in a loop and out
                   the window by the entrance.
    
                   Quinn lies outside among the broken glass. Joker steps over
                   her as he makes his way to the car, opening the trunk,
                   whistling "Lyalkele".
    
    
    
                   EXT. GCPD ROOFTOP - DAY
    
                   Joker's Daughter looks down at the police from the GCPD
                   rooftops. She sees Gordon smoking a cigarette outside. He
                   looks stressed.
    
                   Bullock exits the building.
    
                   Joker's Daughter can faintly hear the conversation between
                   them.
    
                                       GORDON
                             Was Quinzel with him?
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Yeah. In some weird get-up.
    
                                       GORDON
                             I worry over that girl.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Why? You said it! She loves the
                             Joker. In my book, that makes her
                             as bad as him.
    
                                       GORDON
                             She's in over her head, Harvey. And
                             once she wears out her welcome,
                             she'll become another victim.
    
                   Bullock's radio crackles incomprehensively, but Bullock gets
                   the message.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Joker's car was spotted near
                             Bludhaven. Still our jurisdiction.
    
                                       GORDON
                             Perfect. Let's put that clown back
                             in its box.
    
                   Gordon puts out his cigarette and follows Bullock to a car.
    
                   Joker's Daughter climbs down the side of the building
                   quietly. She sneaks around the parked squad cars, following
                   Gordon.
    
                   Gordon and Bullock get in a car.
    
                   Joker's Daughter waits.
    
                   Bullock starts the engine.
    
                   Joker's Daughter rushes behind the car and slides under it.
                   She pulls herself up against the undercarriage, ignoring the
                   heat of the pipes.
    
                   The car pulls away and drives off, Joker's Daughter
                   underneath.
    
    
    
                   INT. LANGSTROM LABS - DAY
    
                   Quinn comes to, tied to a chair by the wrists.
    
                   Joker is absent.
    
                   There's a cardboard sign at her feet. It reads: "A GIFT FOR
                   BATS".
    
                   Quinn struggles to free herself. She knocks her chair over
                   and the rickety chair comes apart. Quinn lies on the floor
                   for a moment.
    
                                       QUINN
                             He tried to kill me.
    
                   Quinn's voice breaks.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Mister J actually tried to kill me!
    
                   Tears form, but are soon overshadowed by rage.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I fucking loved him!
    
                   Quinn gets to her feet.
    
                   Bullock and Gordon pull up far outside the Lab. There are
                   several buildings nearby. Gordon and Bullock investigate a
                   different building.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'm going to rip off his little,
                             white--
    
                   There's a pounding at the entrance. The door is locked.
    
                   Quinn hides in the shadows. The door is kicked open.
    
                   Joker's Daughter walks cautiously into the lab. The door
                   closes behind her. She picks up lab equipment nearby,
                   inspects it briefly, and drops it as she enters.
    
                   Quinn observes from the shadows as Joker's Daughter
                   approaches the broken chair where Quinn was tied.
                   She squats over it, inhaling the aroma as if she could smell
                   Quinn, and licks her lips. She sniffs the air and approaches
                   the shadows where Quinn is hiding.
    
                   A car trunk slams outside, distracting Joker's Daughter.
    
                   Gordon talks to Bullock outside.
    
                   Joker's Daughter steps away from Quinn.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Too slow.
    
                   Joker's Daughter slams her palm against her head repeatedly.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Too slow. Missed daddy.
    
                   Joker's Daughter stops hitting herself and laughs to herself
                   as she looks in Quinn's general direction.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Bye-bye.
    
                   Joker's Daughter runs out the back.
    
                   Quinn steps out of the shadows. She looks confused.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What in the Hell was that?
    
    
    
                   EXT. LANGSTROM LABS - DAY
    
                   Gordon lights a cigarette as rain begins to descend.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             No sign of Joker. What's the deal
                             with this place? It's a ghost-town.
    
                                       GORDON
                             The scientist who owned the labs
                             went missing last year. Labs were
                             abandoned in fear soon after.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Fear of what?
    
                                       GORDON
                             A bat. A different bat.
    
                   Gordon blows smoke.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             You think this was a false lead?
    
                                       GORDON
                             They were here, but not anymore.
                             Let's go.
    
                   Gordon and Bullock get in the car and leave.
    
    
    
                   EXT. BLUDHAVEN, ALLEY - DAY
    
                   Bludhaven is even grittier than Gotham City. Trash litters
                   the street, homeless tents everywhere, empty alcohol
                   containers scattered and shattered. Between DOC'S PAWN SHOP
                   and an abandoned building, there is a littered alley with
                   several tents for homeless people, along with belongings.
    
                   Quinn huddles by a tent as rain pours on her. She is sobbing,
                   when she hears a muffled voice from a trash can. It's Bernie
                   with a gruff voice. Like a smoker's.
    
                                       BERNIE
                             How'd I end up here!?
    
                   Quinn investigates the can to discover a badly burned Bernie
                   in it.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Bernie?
    
                                       BERNIE
                             Who else, sugar?
    
                   Quinn feels less depressed as she embraces Bernie.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What happened to you?
    
                                       BERNIE
                             That clown bitch burned your pad
                             down while you were off romancing
                             'Mister J'.
    
                   Quinn sets Bernie atop a nearby box.
    
                                       QUINN
                             It's over between us. He tried to
                             kill me.
    
                                       BERNIE
                             Listen, doll, you did everything
                             you could. Guy just don't
                             appreciate you like he ought to.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I thought he'd be...
    
                                       BERNIE
                             What? Different than the dozen
                             other creeps you've dated?
    
                                       QUINN
                             He was unique.
    
                                       BERNIE
                             No, he's just like them. Selfish.
                             Arrogant. Psychotic. Why do you
                             feel you need to save him?
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'm not trying to save him!
    
                   A shot of Bernie staring blankly at Quinn.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Fine, I was.
    
                                       BERNIE
                             Listen, sweetheart, love makes you
                             do stupid things. Just ask my ex
                             wife.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I didn't know you were married.
    
                                       BERNIE
                             My point is, doll-face, you gotta
                             ask yourself where do you draw the
                             line?
    
                   Quinn sniffles.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I guess here. Now.
    
                                       BERNIE
                             I know you were crazy about him,
                             but it's for the best. Let Harley
                             do Harley.
    
                                       QUINN
                             It hurts.
    
                                       BERNIE
                             Baby-cakes, love is pain.
    
                   Quinn is pensive.
    
                                       BERNIE
                             If I was you, I'd get back to that
                             lab and give him so much love that
                             he'll plotz!
    
                   Quinn wipes her face of tears and rain.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You're the best, Bernie. Always
                             talking sense into me.
    
                                       BERNIE
                             So, whatcha gonna do, Harls? Get
                             up.
    
                   Quinn looks up at the clouded sky and stands, basking in the
                   rain.
    
                                       BERNIE
                             Now, go tickle that asshole's funny
                             bone. Wait. That sounded weird.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'm killing that fucking Bozo.
                             Thanks, Bernie.
    
                   Quinn takes off running, leaving Bernie behind.
    
                                       BERNIE
                             Hey! What about me? Ah, fuck.
    
    
    
                   EXT. LANGSTROM LABS - DAY
    
                   An ACE Chemicals freight truck is parked outside the lab.
    
                   Two HENCHMEN, dressed as clowns, load boxes onto the cargo
                   container of the truck.
    
    
    
                   INT. LANGSTROM LABS - DAY
    
                   The Henchmen enter the lab and fill boxes with pill bottles
                   from a pile on a wide table in the center of the lab.
    
                   Joker walks in and military salutes the Henchmen who salute
                   back. He approaches the table.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Those GCPD boys, so gullible, am I
                             right? They'd be terrible at hide
                             and-seek.
    
                   The Henchmen don't reply.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Real good talk.
    
                   Joker oversees the pills. He laughs.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Today, Gotham will get a fatal dose
                             of Joker.
    
                                       QUINN (O.S.)
                             I would have gone with, "dose of
                             madness", but to each their own.
    
                   Quinn is standing at the entrance. Joker turns to face Quinn
                   and grumbles.
    
                   The Henchmen just stare at Quinn.
    
                   Joker smiles at Quinn.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I should have put two in your empty
                             head.
    
                   Quinn enters and walks up to Joker.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I loved you! LOVED YOU! And you
                             hurt me.
    
                   Quinn steps closer to Joker.
    
                                       JOKER
                             That stupid bleeding heart of
                             yours, crying over nonsense.
    
                   Quinn stops feet away.
    
                                       QUINN
                             It's a broken heart now.
    
                   Joker drops a dagger from under his sleeve into his palm.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Blah, blah. Who cares?
    
                   Joker throws the dagger at Quinn, and she dodges it, the
                   dagger nearly striking a Henchman.
    
                   Quinn takes the opportunity to attack Joker with a wild
                   punch.
    
                   Joker parries the punch, grabs her arms, twisting it behind
                   her back. Joker holds Quinn in a lock. Joker smells Quinn and
                   loves it. He pulls another blade from his waistband.
    
                                       JOKER
                             There's reasons to why I didn't
                             kill you before, Harley. Reasons I
                             now regret.
    
                   Joker runs the blade down Quinn's collarbone.
    
                                       JOKER
                             From the moment you walked into my
                             madhouse, I knew you were special.
    
                   Joker puts pressure on Quinn's arm, causing her pain.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I thought I could use you. Didn't
                             know how, but I knew. I made you
                             stoop to your lowest to get you
                             prepped.
    
                   Joker nibbles on Quinn's ear.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Oh, how low you did go, baby?
    
                   Quinn elbows Joker in the ribs with her other arm, surprising
                   him that he drops the blade and Quinn enough that she can
                   break free.
    
                   Quinn kicks Joker in the groin, sending him stumbling
                   backward.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I can go pretty fucking low!
    
                   Joker quick draws his pistol and fires at Quinn, missing her,
                   striking a test tube.
    
                   Quinn doesn't flinch as she marches up to Joker.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Who do you think you are? Some kind
                             of evil genius? You're just another
                             man.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Oh-ho! I didn't take you for a femi
                             Nazi.
    
                   Joker lines his aim at Quinn. Quinn stops stern at the barrel
                   of the gun. She looks him dead in the eye.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Go ahead. Shoot! Be the piece of
                             shit you've always been.
    
                   Joker smiles.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I don't need your permission. I was
                             going to do it anyway.
    
                   Joker tries to fire again and the gun is empty.
    
                   Quinn smiles wide.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Let's wipe that smile off your
                             face.
    
                   Joker tries to pistol whip Quinn, but she dodges backward.
    
                   Joker turns to his Henchmen.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Enjoying the show? Do something,
                             damn it!
    
                   The Henchmen scramble to fight Quinn. As the Henchmen and
                   Quinn fight, Joker looks in his pockets for a spare clip.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You gotta believe me, Harley. I
                             tried to love you.
    
                   Henchman #1 takes a wide swing at Quinn, which she dodges
                   with ease.
    
                   Henchman #2 picks up a meter stick. He strikes Quinn on the
                   forehead and the meter sticks snaps, causing Quinn no harm.
    
                                       JOKER
                             But then I realized, I'm the
                             fucking Joker! The anti-love
                             equation.
    
                   Quinn uppercuts Henchman #2, knocking him out.
    
                   Henchman #1 grabs Quinn from behind, but she flips over him,
                   grabbing his neck with her thighs, and snapping it with a
                   flip.
    
                   Both Henchmen are down.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I don't need them. I don't need
                             you! I created you. Branded you.
                             You exist because of me!
    
                   Quinn turns her sights on Joker.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Keep telling yourself that,
                             puddin'.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Oh, Harley. Don't believe me? You
                             never told me how Nana Fran died.
    
                   Joker finds a spare clip in his jacket pocket and reloads.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Isn't strange how easily the
                             elderly suffocate in bed?
    
                   Joker cocks the gun and fires from the hip at Quinn.
    
                   Quinn is frozen in shock as the bullet strikes the body of
                   Henchman #1.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You didn't.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Want to know what her life was
                             worth? Two cups of pudding.
    
                   Quinn holds back tears.
    
                   Joker takes aim this time at Quinn and tries to fire, but the
                   gun jams.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Damn you, Cobblepot!
    
                   Joker tosses the gun aside and casually walks up to Quinn.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Funny thing is, I don't recall why
                             I did it. Or why you ever mattered
                             to me. I could have escaped without
                             you.
    
                   Quinn sniffles and looks up at Joker.
    
                                       JOKER
                             My guess is this: I was fucking
                             bored.
    
                   Quinn unleashes a furious scream and rushes Joker, something
                   Joker anticipated.
    
                   Joker uppercuts Quinn in the stomach.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Best boxer in the Force. Or was it
                             best boxers?
    
                   Quinn regains her breath.
    
                                       QUINN
                             She was the last good person in my
                             life!
    
                                       JOKER
                             What? I thought you said I had good
                             in me? Now, I'm offended.
    
                   Joker laughs and rushes at Quinn.
    
                   Quinn throws a punch at Joker's face. It hits him, and he
                   stumbles back.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You put on a good show, Harley.
                             Kicks and flips and whatnots.
    
                   Joker reaches into his jacket inner pocket and pulls out a
                   long, thin knife. It glistens in the light.
    
                                       JOKER
                             But let's get to the point.
    
                   Joker lunges at Quinn with the knife.
    
                   Quinn blocks the knife by parrying his arm.
    
                   Joker swings the blade several times as Quinn evades the
                   knife, moving backwards. Joker stabs downward. Quinn blocks
                   it.
    
                                       JOKER
                             She loves me, she loves me not.
    
                   Joker uses his free hand to pinch a flower on his lapel,
                   squirting a corrosive acid, which barely misses Quinn.
    
                   Quinn watches the acid miss her and hit the pill bottles,
                   dissolving some.
    
                   Joker takes the opportunity to backhand Quinn, knocking her
                   down. Joker stands over Quinn, knife in hand.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Your greatest accomplishments
                             aren't some stupid degrees. It's
                             here. Now. Dead by my hand. 
    
                                       QUINN
                             Why are men so arrogant?
    
                   Joker kicks Quinn in between words.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You. Don't. Answer. Questions. With
                             Questions!
    
                   Quinn tries to stand, but she collapses.
    
                   Joker walks around Quinn.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Pathetic. All the media hype, all
                             that attention, wasted on some
                             little girl.
    
                   Joker grabs Quinn by the tassels on her hood and lifts her
                   head up.
    
                                       JOKER
                             My, you have a pretty face. I wish
                             you smiled more.
    
                   Joker places the knife in her mouth.
    
                                       JOKER
                             When you smile, the whole world
                             smiles with you. So, let's smile
                             wide.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER (O.S.)
                             Daddy!
    
                   Joker looks away from Quinn to see Joker's Daughter, dirty
                   and scarred, standing at the lab entrance.
    
                   Joker takes the knife out of Quinn's mouth and scratches his
                   head with it.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Daddy. Found you.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I don't see the resemblance.
    
                   Joker drops Quinn to the ground and then throws the knife at
                   Joker's Daughter. It impales itself on the wall beside her,
                   missing her by inches. Joker's Daughter doesn't flinch.
    
                                       JOKER
                             And I don't recall having any kids.
                             But here you are.
    
                   Quinn crawls away from Joker and staggers to her feet.
    
                   Joker is focused on Joker's Daughter, and doesn't see Quinn
                   move away.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Need daddy.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Was it the bender I had in Mexico?
                             They say tequila makes you crazy.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             So cold. Cruel. People hate. Hurt.
                             Hurt me.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Or maybe my trip to Ethiopia? No,
                             I'm thinking of the wrong kid.
    
                   Quinn stumbles to the table of pill bottles.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Daddy there for daughter. Be daddy.
                             Need be you.
    
                   Joker's Daughter looks at Quinn, who is still gathering
                   herself at the table. She smiles.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Love daddy. Daughter kill lady.
                             Good for daddy.
    
                   Joker's Daughter marches past Joker, up to Quinn, whom sees
                   her coming.
    
                   Quinn readies herself to fight.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Harley, you have a fan!
    
                   Joker steps aside and watches this unfold.
    
                   Joker's Daughter pulls the machete from under the back of her
                   strait-jacket and grins.
    
                   Quinn keeps her distance.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Pretty mess. Bleed cold. Wear face.
                             Daddy love me.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Now, this is going to be fun.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Wait. Listen, uh, girl. I get it.
                             You're lost. Your parents probably
                             hurt you, right?
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Daddy cares.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You think Mister J is your father,
                             right? But why be like him? You
                             could be different. Something more.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Be like daddy? No. Be daddy.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Boring! Someone throw a pie or
                             something.
    
                   Joker's Daughter swings the machete at Quinn and misses by
                   inches as Quinn dodges to the side, striking the table.
    
                                       QUINN
                             We don't have to do this.
    
                   Joker's Daughter faces Quinn.
    
                                       JOKER'S DAUGHTER
                             Yes. We do.
    
                   Joker sits a desk chair and watches.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You know better.
    
                   Joker's Daughter runs at Quinn, machete raised. She strikes
                   at Quinn, to which Quinn ducks to the side, when Joker's
                   Daughter elbows Quinn in the ribs.
    
                   Quinn stumbles.
    
                   Joker's Daughter punches Quinn across the face, knocking her
                   down. Joker's Daughter kicks Quinn in the face, drawing
                   blood.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Ouch!
    
                   Joker's Daughter straddles the downed Quinn and raises her
                   machete for a killing blow.
    
                   Quinn punches Joker's Daughter in the throat and pushes her
                   off.
    
                   Joker's Daughter gasps for air, stepping backward, as Quinn
                   gets to her feet. They both catch their breath, focused on
                   each other.
    
                   Quinn and Joker's Daughter pay no mind to Joker as they
                   continue to fight.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Go for the jugular!
    
                   Joker's Daughter lunges at Quinn with the machete high. She
                   swings at Quinn, which is dodged, but her free hand punches
                   Quinn in the ribs.
    
                   Quinn is pushed back by Joker's Daughter's blow.
    
                   Joker's Daughter swings the machete and Quinn moves out of
                   the way, grabbing a nearby jar, and swiping it upward at
                   Joker's Daughter in one fluid motion, breaking it on her jaw.
    
                   Quinn hits Joker's Daughter behind the knee, causing Joker's
                   Daughter to kneel. Then Quinn hits Joker's Daughter on the
                   back of the head.
    
                                       JOKER
                             As entertaining as this is, I feel
                             somewhat responsible.
    
                   Joker's Daughter is not phased as she jumps up, striking
                   Quinn in the face with the back of her head.
    
                   Quinn falls back on the floor.
    
                   Joker's Daughter gets to her feet and kicks Quinn in the
                   face, knocking Quinn into a daze. Joker's Daughter grabs her
                   machete. She stands over Quinn's body and raises the machete
                   over her head to impale Quinn.
    
                   Quinn, in blurred vision, sees Joker's Daughter about to kill
                   her. She can barely react.
    
                   A gunshot.
    
                   Joker's Daughter falls on Quinn, a gunshot wound in her back.
                   She is dead.
    
                   Joker stands with a smoking pistol aimed where Joker's
                   Daughter stood.
    
                   Quinn stares at Joker in disbelief with Joker's Daughter on
                   her.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You saved me.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I was growing bored of the
                             dramatics. Besides, if I'm not the
                             one who kills you, how will I ever
                             get closure? Isn't that important
                             to my recovery, doc?
    
                   Joker cocks the hammer and aims the pistol at Quinn.
    
                   A BEAT.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I can't.
    
                   Joker puts the pistol to his head.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I can't do it.
    
                   Joker pulls the trigger. No bullets.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Because I only had one more bullet.
    
                   Joker tosses the pistol aside and walks over to the downed
                   Quinn. He pulls Joker's Daughter off of her and squats over
                   Quinn. He grabs her by the jaw and pulls her up.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I got to say, it was crazy for you
                             to come back.
    
                   Quinn tries to speak through Joker's squeeze, incoherently.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Speak clearly.
    
                   Joker relaxes his squeeze.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I said, crazy is as crazy does,
                             puddin'.
    
                   Quinn says "puddin'" with a disdain for Joker. Quinn takes
                   the moment to knee Joker in between the legs and he crawls
                   off Quinn in pain.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Again!? What's wrong with you?
    
                   Quinn tries to get to her feet, her knees shaking.
    
                   Joker gets to his feet first.
    
                   Quinn is on her knees as Joker stands before her, a hand on
                   his crotch.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You put up a good fight, I'll give
                             you that.
    
                   Joker picks up a nearby jug of flammable chemicals knocked
                   over during the fight.
    
                                       QUINN
                             You're a bad joke, Mister J.
    
                   Joker freezes.
    
                                       JOKER
                             What. Did. You say?
    
                   Joker marches up to Quinn and kicks her across the face,
                   knocking her down.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I'm comedy gold!
    
                   Joker unscrews the cap on the jug and smells the contents.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Ooh, that burns. Care to try,
                             Harley?
    
                   Joker pours the contents on Joker's Daughter and Quinn. The
                   chemical stings Quinn's skin, bleaching her skin. Quinn
                   screams in pain. She tries to get up, but Joker steps on her
                   stomach, pinning her down.
    
                   The jug is empty.
    
                   Joker drops it. He reaches in his pocket and realizes his
                   lighter is missing.
    
                                       JOKER
                             I thought I had...
    
                   Joker looks back at the pill bottle table and sees a silver
                   lighter on the table.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Silly me. Wait here.
    
                   Joker returns to the table for the lighter. As Joker walks
                   away, Quinn staggers to her feet.
    
                   Joker picks up the lighter and faces Quinn. He laughs at
                   Quinn's attempt to stand.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Cute.
    
                   Joker approaches her flicking the lighter. It doesn't light.
                   Joker gets frustrated with the lighter and tosses it aside.
    
                                       JOKER
                             There's probably a torch here
                             somewhere. You keep trying not to
                             collapse.
    
                   Joker walks past Quinn, shoulder shoving her. Quinn stumbles
                   slightly, but manages to punch Joker in the back.
    
                   Joker stumbles and growls.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You're a pain in the back.
    
                   Joker pulls out the knife from the wall and clenches it with
                   his back to Quinn.
    
                   Quinn approaches Joker, weakened and barely able to stand.
    
                                       QUINN
                             The gig's up, Mister J.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You're going to be the vigilante
                             now? Put me back in Arkham? Be the
                             thing you hate? What about our
                             sessions?
    
                                       QUINN
                             No more sessions.
    
                   Quinn picks up a test tube and smashes an end. She is feet
                   from Joker, bringing it up to stab him.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Going to kill me? You won't.
    
                   Quinn brings the jagged end down on the back of Joker's head
                   and stops inches from his scalp. She holds it there.
    
                                       JOKER
                             See? I own you.
    
                   Joker swings in a 180 degree turn, barely missing Quinn as
                   she dodges backward.
    
                   Quinn throws a punch at Joker, to which he steps aside from
                   the punch and follows up with an uppercut into Quinn's ribs. 
    
                   Quinn staggers back a bit as Joker readies his knife.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You've ruined lives. You've broken
                             minds. Got your first taste of real
                             madness.
    
                   A dagger slides out of Joker's sleeve into his hand.
    
                   Quinn doesn't notice.
    
                                       JOKER
                             But you're still a woman. And I
                             kill women like you all of the
                             fucking time. So, why don't you
                             just die?
    
                                       QUINN
                             Hell hath no fury like a woman
                             scorned.
    
                   Joker attacks with a horizontal swing from his knife, missing
                   Quinn intentionally, just enough to expose herself, then
                   Joker stabs Quinn with the dagger in the back of the shoulder
                   with a big hug.
    
                   Quinn screams.
    
                   Joker speaks into her ear as he holds her in.
    
                                       JOKER
                             'Hell hath no fury'? You think you
                             know Hell? I am Hell.
    
                   Joker brings the tip of the other blade close to Quinn's
                   ribs. As he speaks, Joker pushes the blade into Quinn, who
                   screams in agony.
    
                                       JOKER
                             You've been really bad, Harley. And
                             you know, I love bad girls. Love
                             them to death.
    
                   Joker pushes the rest of the blade into Quinn.
    
                                       JOKER
                             Your story is over, Harley.
                             Curtains lowered.
    
                   Quinn seems to pass out from the agony.
    
                                       JOKER
                             After all your kisses and pep, this
                             is it. Perhaps in another life we
                             could have ended up together. Or I
                             could have just killed you then,
                             too.
    
                   Joker pulls out both blades simultaneously, and Quinn's body
                   drops limp on the ground. Joker drops the blades and looks at
                   his bloody clothes. He spits blood on Quinn. Joker turns his
                   back on Quinn and proceeds to exit.
    
                   As Joker exits and speaks, Quinn slowly crawls to the dropped
                   blades.
    
                                       JOKER
                             She loves me, she loves me not. She
                             loved me, I loved her not.
    
                   Joker laughs. Quinn collapses.
    
                   Joker exits and Quinn weeps in her blood.
    
                   Quinn passes out from her wounds, seemingly dead.
    
                                                             FADE TO BLACK.
    
    
    
                   INT. ARKHAM ASYLUM, REC ROOM, THREE WEEKS LATER - NIGHT
    
                   Patients in orange wander the white rec room. There are long
                   tables with crayons and paper. On the wall, there's a
                   memorial to all the staff lives lost due to the escape and
                   Joker's Daughter, including a clock with Tockman's photo as
                   the face.
    
                   The TV plays the news covering the asylum escape.
    
                   Several patients draw on paper at the tables.
    
                   One patient, PAUL DEKKER, is sowing a red diamond on a small
                   quilt.
    
                   A short man in a paper top hat is having a tea party with
                   paper cups and a couple of other patients. He's the JERVIS
                   TETCH.
    
                   An orderly tries to give a patient, UNRULY PATIENT,
                   medication, which he spits out. Two Orderlies escort him out
                   of the rec room.
    
                   Unruly Patient resists and starts screaming as he's being
                   dragged away.
    
                                       UNRULY PATIENT
                             It's not over! They're mad! The
                             doctors are mad!
    
                   Gordon and Bullock enter the rec room. Gordon's radio statics
                   in.
    
                                       DISPATCH
                             Croc has been apprehended at the--
    
                   Gordon turns off his radio.
    
                   Bullock surveys the rec room.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             What a dump.
    
                                       GORDON
                             Wayne Enterprises is the only
                             source of funding for Arkham.
                             Corners must be cut to meet budget.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Jim, if I ever go nuts, just shoot
                             me.
    
                   Gordon doesn't acknowledge Bullock's request. Instead, he
                   focuses on a lone girl in orange, sitting by the window with
                   blonde pigtails with brown roots and bleached skin. It's
                   Quinn. She ignores everything around her, staring out the
                   window, as Gordon walks up.
    
                                       GORDON
                             I'm not going to ask if you're
                             okay. I know the answer.
    
                   Quinn doesn't respond.
    
                                       GORDON
                             If Nightwing didn't get to you in
                             time, you'd be dead. You know that,
                             right?
    
                   No response.
    
                                       GORDON
                             Anyway, I came by to tell you that
                             the Joker has been caught. But
                             you're not going to see him. Not
                             even getting a chance to be near
                             him.
    
                   Quinn looks at Gordon. She fakes a smile.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'm over him.
    
                                       GORDON
                             Glad to hear that.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'm not leaving anytime soon, am I?
    
                   Gordon shakes his head. He pulls a pack of cigarettes from
                   his coat pocket and lights a cigarette, when he notices the
                   "NO SMOKING" sign. Gordon puts the cigarette out on his shoe,
                   sliding the burnt cigarette behind his ear. Gordon looks into
                   Quinn's big blue eyes and sighs.
    
                                       GORDON
                             You're here for observation. Can't
                             check you out until the doc says
                             you're okay.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Even still, you're looking at
                             several felony charges, including
                             attempted homicide. So, don't get
                             your hopes up, kid.
    
                   Quinn goes back to staring out the window.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Don't call me 'kid'.
    
                   Gordon looks at Bullock and shakes his head.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             What?
    
                   Gordon begins to exit, slowing for Bullock.
    
                   Bullock takes one last, long look at Quinn before catching up
                   with Gordon.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             That one's got looks.
    
                                       GORDON
                             Really? The girl's seriously sick,
                             Harvey.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             Yeah, yeah, she's sick. Would you
                             rather I lie and say she'll be
                             eating Big Belly by morning?
                             Because I can sugarcoat it all you
                             want, sir.
    
                                       GORDON
                             I'll speak with Dent. Maybe get her
                             a reduced sentence.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             With all due respect, Jim, why are
                             you being soft on her?
    
                                       GORDON
                             Joker changes people. Even the
                             strongest wills bend to that clown.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             You're talking about Batman again
                             or yourself?
    
                                       GORDON
                             He wasn't always the brutal beast
                             of late. I mean, he was brutal
                             before, but Joker pushed his
                             limits. Every time. I saw a good
                             man question his honor, his code,
                             over one sick, smiling clown.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             For a second, I thought you meant
                             Barbara--
    
                                       GORDON
                             We don't talk about that. Ever.
    
                   Gordon pulls the burnt cigarette from behind his ear and
                   places it between his lips. Gordon then exits without another
                   word.
    
                   Bullock looks back on Quinn.
    
                                       BULLOCK
                             I'd still lock her up and throw
                             away the key.
    
                   Bullock exits.
    
                   Quinn then turns her attention to the TV. It has a splash
                   screen reading: "The Harley Quinn Story: Tonight at 8 PM".
    
                   Poison Ivy, in orange also, approaches Quinn from across the
                   room. She holds her hands behind her back.
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             Takes a lot of guts.
    
                   Quinn looks at Poison Ivy.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What?
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             Taking on the Joker like you did.
                             It is the talk of the asylum.
    
                                       QUINN
                             Just what I need: talk.
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             We don't have to talk.
    
                   Quinn cocks her head.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What do you mean?
    
                   Poison Ivy sits on the sill, resting a rose on her lap.
    
                                       QUINN
                             How is it you have a rose? Didn't
                             they learn their lesson--?
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             Ssh.
    
                   Poison Ivy picks a petal off the rose and places it on the
                   sill between them. Poison Ivy licks her finger and pokes the
                   petal. The petal turns gray, but doesn't decay.
    
                   Poison Ivy puts the same finger on Quinn's lips. The touch of
                   her finger colors Quinn's lips red, as if lipstick, and the
                   area around her eyes get a shadow of color to match.
    
                   Poison Ivy removes her finger.
    
                                       QUINN
                             What gives with the foreplay?
    
                   Poison Ivy chuckles.
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             Look at your reflection.
    
                   Quinn turns to the window to see her made up reflection.
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             Every time you visited him, you
                             walked by my cell.
    
                   Quinn looks at Poison Ivy.
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             That look in your eyes. That smile.
                             The most beautiful person in this
                             dreadful ditch. What I'm trying to
                             say is that you're unique from
                             these other mammals.
    
                   Poison Ivy rethinks her phrasing.
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             Mammal sounds so... What I meant
                             was--
    
                                       QUINN
                             I get it, Red. Thanks.
    
                   Poison Ivy touches the petal and it regains color.
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             A therapist tried to convince me to
                             speak of my issues to feel
                             'better'. You believe in that,
                             being a psychiatrist and all?
    
                                       QUINN
                             It's less talk and more support.
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             I can't support some pay per hour
                             rotting sack of flesh!
    
                                       QUINN
                             You really do need some anger
                             therapy.
    
                   Poison Ivy breathes. She looks at the foliage out the window.
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             Do you think letting the Joker out
                             was a mistake?
    
                                       QUINN
                             I have no regrets.
    
                   Poison Ivy looks at Quinn.
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             None?
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'm alive and can still smile.
    
                   Quinn smiles wide at Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy returns the
                   smile.
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             You're a strange one, Harley.
    
                                       QUINN
                             So are you, Lil' Shop O' Horrors.
    
                   Poison Ivy gives the rose to Quinn.
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             After what you did to Joker, well,
                             consider me a fan.
    
                   Quinn stares at the rose as she rests it on her lap.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I don't need fans.
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             What about a friend? Arkham is a
                             lonely place.
    
                                       QUINN
                             I'm not lonely.
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             Of course. The doctors see a weak
                             girl. The cops, a psychotic
                             criminal.
    
                   Poison Ivy places her hand on Quinn's nearest hand.
    
                                       POISON IVY
                             To me, you're Harley Quinn: femme
                             fatale.
    
                   Quinn watches Poison Ivy leave the rec room.
    
                   Joker's mug shot is shown on the TV. Quinn sees Joker's face
                   and feels different about him, without admiration.
    
                   Quinn looks out the window and sees Bullock and Gordon
                   getting into their car. Gordon is smoking a cigarette.
    
                   Quinn turns back to the TV. The image is now a still from the
                   security camera footage from the Arkham Asylum escape, grainy
                   and depicting Quinn and Joker, Joker holding Quinn close by
                   the hip.
    
                                       QUINN (V.O.)
                             How deep does trauma cut? It
                             reshapes who you are. It drives you
                             Looney Tunes.
    
                   Quinn can't help it as a tear rolls down her cheek. She looks
                   down at the rose and tries to smile.
    
                                                                  FADE OUT.
    
    
    
                                             THE END.


End file.
